


Blackmail Material

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camper!David, Counselor!Max, Davey - Freeform, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max just wants to have a smoke.David just wants to be treated like an adult.Max decides to give lil' Davey what he wants.





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are copefics, don't be a jerk.
> 
> This is labelled Non-con due to underage, but no non-con is really there. Mildly dub-con in some spots.  
> Thanks to everyone from CNH for the ideas, and I hope everyone enjoys.

_Stupid campers._

 

It wasn’t unusual for Max to ditch his fellow counselors and wander off to be alone. There was only so much he could take of this stupid fucking camp and all of those stupid fucking brats.

 

_Stupid forest._

 

His favorite place to go to be alone was the forest, which wrapped around the lake and hid it from the rest of the camp. While he didn’t particularly enjoy nature all the time, he found that it could sometimes relax him when he was too stressed to deal with his friends and the children he cared for during the summer. It was the perfect place to get peace and quiet, and also have a quick smoke before getting back to work.

 

About 10 minutes into the forest, Max pressed his back against the famous Lake Lilac birch trees and slid down to the ground with an irritated sigh as he felt himself sit on slightly wet leaves. He heard just the faintest sound of mud squishing around under the jacket tied around his waist as his ass hit the dirt. He could always clean up later. It was just leaves. He untied his jacket so cleanup would be easier later.

 

“Stupid fucking rain. I hate this stupid camp and being around nature all the time.”

 

He sighed and reached into the right pocket of his jacket, rummaging around for his dark blue lighter and his pack of his harshly flavoured menthol cigarettes. He squeezed the box tightly as he pulled out the damaged package of cancer sticks, giving a small growl of disapproval as he shook the box. He could tell he was almost out of his precious burning paper tubes.

 

He was glad camp was ending in a few days.

 

\---

 

Davey hid behind behind a tall white and black tree. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he was small enough to duck behind a small cluster of them that grew just a little too close together. He carefully watched as the tan man slid down in front of the same type of tree, giggling very quietly into his hand as he heard the leaves shift and break under the counselor’s butt as he sat down.

 

_Stupid Max._

 

He had made it his own personal duty to make this man’s life a nightmare while he was stuck at camp with him. David wanted to have fun, too! It wasn’t fair that the counselors could do whatever they wanted while he was stuck being treated like a kid. He was a child, but that wasn’t the point. They treated all the children like they were fragile little dolls, which wasn’t true. David could be quite the troublemaker! He could do just as many things adults could do, and he was going to prove it.

 

He had followed Max a few times before, only to catch him smoking in the forest. The small boy watched as Max bit down on the end of a cigarette and lean his head forward slightly as a flame flickered from his lighter. David knew that Max wasn’t allowed to smoke. None of the counselors were, it was against the rules, according to a conversation he heard between Max and Niel. This was the perfect opportunity! If he did this now, he would get pudding cups for a week!

 

\---

 

“Hey Maaax~”  
  
Max snapped his head to the right, eyes wide as he saw David rocking back and forth slightly on his heels, a mischievous grin on his face as he locked eyes with the counselor.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

The tan man inhaled quickly in surprise, which led to a small coughing fit as the cigarette dropped from his mouth. He picked up a rock and slid it over the burning tobacco and paper multiple times, smearing it into the ground and putting out the fire it contained.

 

“What do you want, Davey?”

 

“What ‘cha got there, Max,” David crooned,  “Is that a cigarette? Golly, I thought counselors weren’t allowed to have those, Max!”

 

Max’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the smug little shit. He was just grinning and rocking back and forth on his heels, a sinister glint in his eyes.  
  
“I know you aren’t going to let me get off the hook for this David. What do you want?”

 

David smiled “Pudding cups for a week, Max. One for each meal.”

 

“I can’t do that. Nikki and Neil will know once they try to give some to the other brats,” Max spat, already growing frustrated.

 

“Fine. I guess that I’ll just have to tell my parents. I’m sure they’ll be very glad to hear that you smoked a cigarette right in front of me, damaging my undeveloped lungs!” David gave a small cough, smirking afterwards.

 

“Fine, I can’t give you pudding cups, but you can choose something else,” Max sighed, putting his head in his hands. “What else would you want, little Davey?”  
  
\---

 

_Little? He thinks I’m little? I’ll show him who’s little!_

 

“Give me a cigarette.” David stepped closer and held his small hand out to Max.

 

Max’s head shot up, mouth agape in surprise and eyes wide in shock. He was quick to spit out excuses. “I can’t do that, Davey! I could seriously lose my job, or even get into trouble with the police!”

 

“I said give me a cigarette, Max. I want you to light a cigarette for me,” David crooned, no longer rocking on his heels.

 

Max furrowed his brow, looking David straight in the eyes. “No, David. I won’t give you a cigarette. Besides, that was my last one, you little shit.”

 

_Does he think I’m stupid?_

 

“Liar!” David was quick to reach for the box on the other side of Max, but before he could reach, the immensely stronger male had grabbed his wrist, keeping him from reaching the supposedly empty box.

 

Max spoke, his voice rising slightly as he spat his words at the ten-year-old, “No, David! I’m not giving you a fucking cigarette! You’re only a kid!”

 

David struggled hard against the strong grip on his wrist. He tried to pull back, but even as he managed to do so, Max still refused to let go. He bent his head down and bit the back of Max’s hand, just hard enough to make the adult let go and pull his hand away with a sharp hiss of pain and rage. The auburn haired boy lurched forward for the box he often saw advertised on T.V., only to have Max put a hand on his chest and roughly shove him back slightly, just enough to make him stumble backwards a bit.

 

_I’m going to show him just how big I really am!_

 

\---

 

Max yelped slightly in surprise as Davey lunged forward once again, this time wrapping a small hand around his throat slightly. The small boy pushed up against the man’s jaw and throat as he pushed Max back, quickly hovering over his hips and grabbing the lightly menthol scented box beside him as he sat on his knees. David was grinning and Max was… Hard.

 

_What the hell? Fuck! How desperate are you?_

 

As soon as he realized this, he pulled David’s hand off his throat and tried to shove the boy off, but couldn’t. David had already grabbed at the leg of Max’s shorts, making sure he didn’t go anywhere.

 

“These are mine now, Max. And I want your lighter, too,” Davey crooned at the man shaking slightly beneath him.

 

“Fine! Fine, take them, Davey! Just get off of me!”

 

“Where is your lighter, Max?”

“It’s in one of my jacket pockets! Take it and get off, please!” Max’s voice betrayed him, rising slightly as he began breathing heavily, trying to control his erection and make sure the small boy above him didn’t feel the bulge in his pants.

 

\---

 

David grinned gleefully and reached into Max’s right jacket pocket, knowing Max was right handed. He found the cheap dark blue lighter and sat back up. He smirked and waved the lighter in the man’s face, sitting down this time. Right onto something hard and uncomfortable, to which Max let out a soft yelp of surprise, his eyes going wide and face growing slightly red.

 

Davey looked back and shifted his hips slightly, much to the dismay of the man he was sitting on. He heard a small noise under Max’s breath with each movement. Just barely audible, but enough to trigger his curiosity. The skinny boy looked down at Max and tilted his head.

 

“What are you hiding in your pants, Max,” David croaked, unsure of how to feel about the situation. He mostly felt confused, but there was something oddly rising in his stomach that made him feel slightly sick.

 

“Nothing David. I’m not hiding anything. You’re imagining things. Just… Get off of me already, you little shithead,” Max nearly yelled at the David, which made him flinch in surprise.

 

_He’s lying again._

 

It suddenly hit David. He’d had similar incidents to this before, but only once or twice. His… Penis got hard, and it wouldn’t go away until he did things. His parents had told him about this sort of thing when he finally got the courage to ask about it. They said it was called ‘arousal’ and it happened a lot when someone wanted to… Have sex with… and sex was…

 

_Oh Gosh!_

 

David sputtered slightly and squeaked, tensing up and looking down at Max. He was unsure of what to do.

 

\---

 

As soon as he saw the panic in the boy’s eyes, he knew he had to do something.

 

_Fucking idiot._

 

“Now, D-Davey… Don’t move… Just hold still and I-”

 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” David had cut him off with a sentence that would be stuck in his mind for a very long time.

 

“What? No! David, no! You’re too little for that, David! You’re just a little kid, you can’t j-” Max was shut up by the glare that came from David, who slid forward, painfully tugging on his cock, which sent shivers up his spine. The boy leaned forward and planted his hands by Max’s head and stared deep into his soul.

 

“I. Am. Not. Little.”

 

And with that, David gently pushed his hips backwards, sliding down Max’s erection again, a groan bubbling up the man’s throat and spilling out from his lips.

 

_You’re enjoying him moving up and down your body like that, you sick bastard. Don’t lie._

 

\---

 

_I’m not little, and I’m going to prove that, no matter what!_

 

David gently lifted his hips and gently sat them back down, pushing them upwards, which had Max’s cock twitching under him as he stared straight into the tall man’s eyes. He watched as Max’s breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip. He grabbed Davey’s hips and tried to lift them gently, but the boy soon caught on and quickly pushed his hips down, landing directly on Max’s dick. He began gently rutting his hips back and forth, left only wondering if he was doing this right.

 

A shiver ran up David’s spine as he heard Max give a soft moan. He felt noises bubbling up from his throat, dying out before they could actually escape his lips. His face reddened slightly as he looked down at Max, whose chest was heaving, eyes wide. Was he doing it wrong?

 

He squeaked slightly as he felt Max slowly relax under him and gently rock his hips forward into David’s, small moans and grunts escaping him as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. David was fascinated with the brunet’s noises and wanted more. He suddenly pulled away from Max, earning him a small whimper, which made his head snap up and eyes go wide. His hands reached out to shove Davey off, but the boy dug his nails into his sides, which forced him to pull his hands back slightly with a gasp and a whimper.

 

“I’m not little, Max. And I’m not going to let you treat me like I am,” David said with a slight growl behind his voice.

 

Max glared up at him, his rocking coming to a stuttering stop “Davey, this is seriously illegal, and could get me into serious trouble if anyone finds out!”

 

“Well,” the small boy crooned, “I suppose you shouldn’t tell anyone then, Maxwell.”

 

_I’m not going to let him treat me like a little baby all the time. I’m grown up._

 

_\---_

 

_Fucking hell. This is so wrong._

 

“David,” his breath hitched and he grabbed the redhead’s hips, pulling him down onto his dick with a soft hiss of pleasure. “You wanna be treated like an adult? Fine. I’ll treat you like an adult, you shithead.” He gently ground his hips up into David, who squeaked in surprise.

 

_What are you doing? Stop it._

 

He looked up at David, who was blushing brightly now, but still had a shit eating grin on his face as he presses his ass down against Max and gently rubs back against him.

 

_This is so wrong._

 

Max gave off a soft grunt, gently bucking his hips up to meet David’s each time the kid gently rolled his hips downwards. He could see the fear and curiosity welling up in David’s eyes, and the perverse thought of ruining the innocent kid only drove him further as he gently ran his fingers up David’s right thigh, his fingertips barely grazing the skin as he gently slipped his hand up the boy’s shorts and caressed the inside of his thigh.

 

_This is so fucking sick._

 

Max laughed, pulling his hand back and away, looking up at David as he forced himself to play everything off as a joke.

 

“Scared you, didn’t I?”

 

\---

 

“M-Max…”

 

_More._

 

David’s half lidded eyes flicked down at Max, gently scooting his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of the warm organ tucked into Max’s pants between his legs as he gave a soft groan, shuddering as he felt Max pull his hand away.

 

“Max… Please don’t stop.” David was whimpering now, feeling the older man’s member twitch just beneath his own tent forming in his shorts.

 

_Feels so good._

 

Max’s forced smile faltered, twitching as he looked at the boy who was practically melting on his dick, his breath hitching as his chest heaved.

 

“David, I can’t actually do this. This could seriously mess you up and get me into a lot of trouble,” Max said with a heavy sigh.

 

\---

 

Max looked everywhere else except for the boy perched on his dick, alarms were going off in his head and it made him squeeze the kid’s thighs unconsciously and he **moaned**.

 

He felt something inside of him snap and he squeezed the kids thighs again, suddenly rolling over so that David was under him, Max sitting between his legs on his knees. He planted his hands firmly by the kids head and gave a soft growl as he looked down at the redhead who looked back up at him with a face full of confusion and shock.

 

“Fuck, David! This is so messed up,” Max breathed, grinding his hips up into the small boy’s ass through both their shorts.

 

_Pervert._

 

The perverse thought of taking the boy’s virginity only drove him on further and he couldn’t help but give a predatory gaze as he looked the flushing redhead over.

 

David was laying on Max’s jacket, his legs spread and his vest partially loose and hanging down from tumbling around. He was blushing almost as red as his hair, his freckles only adding to how cute he was. A small tent was pitched in his pants, which made Max’s own twitch.

 

_You’re so disgusting, Max._

 

“M-Maxwell, please... Please, Max. Don-” his breath hitched as Max gently rutted his hips up against his ass, earning Max a small groan from the boy as he dropped the box of paper tubes and gently grabbed Max’s wrists with his small hands, “Don’t stop.” Despite his voice being annoying, the demanding tone made Max shiver slightly.

 

He threw caution to the wind and gently nipped at the sun kissed boy’s neck, nuzzling gently into his chin.

 

_Fuck it._

 

“Are you aware of just how gross this is, Davey?” He smirked as the boy tilted his head back to give him better access. He gently kissed and snipped the soft skin of his neck, making the boy’s breath hitch.

 

\---

 

Max’s words triggered something in him, and heat was pooling to his groin. He reached down to palm at it, trying to urge it away, but Max had growled softly in his ear and grabbed at his wrist.

 

The counselor’s breath was warm against his ear as he whispered. “You’re such a slut, Davey.”

 

He wasn’t sure why, but the tone in Max’s sent a shiver down his spine and he had to swallow thickly to keep awkward and embarrassing noises from spilling out of his throat as he spoke.

 

“Max, wh… What’s a slut?” He tilted his head as Max began gently attacking his neck with gentle kisses, which he felt trailing down to his chest.

 

He felt a large hand gently push up the hem of his shirt as a gruff voice responded, “Well, you like **this** , don’t you Davey?”

 

The hand moved up further, brushing over his nipples. It pulled a soft mewling noises from his throat and he could feel Max smile against his neck as he gently nodded, hands squeezing the jacket under him so hard that his knuckles turned white.

 

“Then **you’re** a slut, David.” He felt teeth gently sink into his neck and suddenly noises climbed out of his mouth like they were trying to escape from a prison they had been in for many years.


	2. A Big Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max both have their own concerns.
> 
> Max just wants David to feel better and provides some nice aftercare.

Max ignored all the alarms going off in his head as he suckled on the soft flesh between his teeth. He knew it would bruise, and it made his chest swell with a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness all at once. If he was going to take David, then he was going to keep him. David was his and his alone.

He smirked as he felt the ginger writhe under him, spreading his hand and placing his thumb and index finger under David’s jaw, his purlicue pressing upwards slightly, forcing the boy to lean his head back. Max pulled his face away from the crook of David’s shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“Relax, Davey.~ I’m gonna make you feel really good, Baby.” Max groaned slightly as he pulled back and looked David up and down.

_You’re fucking disgusting, Max._

Max had his right hand gently pressed against the boy’s throat, and he could tell that he liked the sensation it gave as his palm captured moans and forced them to die out before they could pour from his soft pink lips. He made sure to just push up and barely squeeze his hand around his throat, making sure that David could breathe just enough to get by, but making it feel like his superior was choking him, the blood rushing to his head and causing a euphoric feeling Max was very familiar with.

Max groaned and gently rutted up into David’s ass again as he spoke. He dropped the power play for a moment. “If you want me to stop, just slap my arm, okay?”

He grinned as the freckled boy nodded shyly, leaning forward and gently nipping a small part of his exposed collarbone as he trails his left hand up David’s side, gently lifting the hem of his shirt. The camp counselor couldn’t help but admire the small boy’s pale and soft skin, groaning softly as he gently pressed his hips against the redhead and began gently rocking them back and forth.

\---

David wasn’t sure how to react when he felt a hand press against his throat, and he panicked internally for a moment before realising that Max wasn’t going to hurt him. He couldn’t help but blush softly as he felt blood rush up to his head and heat pool at his groin.

His head was swimming as he felt Max buck against him and put his hands all over him. He felt lips at his collarbone, hips against his, hands moving up his sides, his shirt being pulled up. A tongue running over his chest before reaching a nipple, which made him gasp and mewl.

_Yes. So good._

The small boy couldn’t help but grind his hips down into the older man’s, his back arching. He could breathe, but he felt like he was dying, and it felt so good. It had never occurred to him that he could ever feel this good. This wasn’t the confused tumbling with blankets and pillows in his bed that relieved an uncomfortable pressure in his groin. A whimper crawled out of his throat as wet lips pulled away from swollen flesh.

“You’re a good little bitch, Davey. Bet you’re gonna feel real good around me.”

 

David’s throat went dry and he had to force himself to swallow to be able to feel his mouth again. The words made him feel good, but still struck a chord with him. Unsure of how to feel or respond, he merely groaned, wiggling weakly back against Max’s fairly large hips. He looked up at tan man, basking in his predatory gaze as he panted.

Max was flushed and gently rocking his hips up into the boy, who couldn’t help but with off weak mewls and moans and whimpers as the man had his way with him. He was disheveled, he looked so sinister and predatory and it made David’s small cock twinge in delight, which made his hips twitch in confusion.

_More._

The hand against his throat was starting to get to him. It made his head swim and heat pool to his crotch. He felt breathless and aroused and he didn’t know what was happening and he just wanted more. The ginger didn’t want this to end. “Max… Max, please.”

A groan. “Please what, Davey?”

A whimper. “Please, anything Max!” He was so breathless and he needed something.

\---

Max couldn’t help but groan in reply, gently pushing his hips up into David with a bit of force. He adored the slightly frightened, yet lust filled look the boy was giving him. A smirk found its way to the counselor’s face.

“Alright, Davey. You’ll get what you want.”

A small whine was his reward as his hand slipped into the small boy’s pants and pressed against his boxers, palming at the slightly soaked tip. Huh. The kid had just began to hit puberty, probably.

_This is so fucked. This whole situation is wrong. You can’t do this._

He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest and stopped for a moment, looking down at the flushed kid beneath him, groaning at the sight. Slipping his hand into the redhead’s boxers, he gently palmed at the small dick under his hand. He felt the small trail of hairs that had obviously only began to grow recently, and he couldn’t help but feel the guilt weigh down on him.

Max had to swallow before he could look the kid in the eyes again. He couldn’t fuck him. Thoughts were racing through his head, and he couldn’t help but feel possessiveness over the small figure beneath him.

“David… I’m not gonna have sex with you like most adults would-” he croaked. He could tell that David was trying to speak in protest, but he squeezed the small throat tighter, earning a weak groan that made his cock twitch. “I can’t. You’re too small. It will hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you, at least, not like that… But I’m still gonna make you feel good, okay? We’ll just be having a different type of sex.” A quivering breath left his lips as his chest swelled with a strange feeling to claim and protect the boy under him when he nodded.

Things only spiraled from there. His grip was lenient enough only to let David breathe, the boy’s boxers and shorts were on the ground, and he was running his tongue under the small twitching cock that was reddened and just barely dripping, swears and names Max had never intended to call the boy slipped from his lips as the boy whimpered and begged for more.

It was warm, and he could feel David occasionally buck up into his face as he gave off weak moans. Just as quick as it had started, it was over. He felt the redhead tense under him and quiver, panting. While he hadn’t came like he expected, he wasn’t too surprised. As Max pulled his head away, Davey looked up at him with adoring eyes, despite them being half lidded with lust.

He gently lifted David’s shirt and kissed up his belly to his chest, letting go of his neck, which had the boy gasping for air before he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and basked in the moaning and writhing the boy gave to him.

\---

David gasped and felt more of those embarrassing noises climb out of his throat before he could stop them. He whimpered and writhed before trying to push Max away. Luckily, the man took his hint and pulled away, looking down at the boy with a sympathetic look.

“Max…” He couldn’t help but tear up and bring his hands to his face to wipe away the tears as he curled in on himself slightly.

_He hates you. He practically said it. Max doesn’t care._

The man looked down at him with a panicked look in his eye as he suddenly sat up and held the boy close, cradling him as he cried. David merely clung to him, whimpering before he spoke again, the question taking over his mind as he looked up at Max with puffy red eyes.

“Max… Do you hate me?” His voice raised an octave as it cracked, his chest swelling at the thought. What if Max hated him? Why did he care? He didn’t care that much before.

\---

Max looked down at David, his heart swelling up with an overly protective feeling before stopping at his words. It made his erection quickly begin to welt, but he didn’t even care. He was quickly overwhelmed with pure worry.

“What-?” He was cut off by David.

“I mean, you… You called me all those mean names that you always call people when you’re upset,” he stopped to sniffle, “I just… I don’t want you to hate me, Max!” David clung to Max’s chest, his body was wracked with quaking sobs.

“David. Oh, David. No! David, I don’t hate you! I just… Sometimes when adults have sex, they say things like that. Some people like it, but if you don’t, I won’t call you that stuff anymore, I swear. Sh… It’s okay…”

Despite trying to be annoyed with the boy, his heart was hit with a strong pang of guilt as he held the boy close. David was soon done crying, nuzzling into Max’s chest. The ginger smiled up at Max sheepishly before looking away, his hands curling to fists around the hem of the counselor’s shirt.

David opened his mouth to speak, but it took him a moment for form words. His face was instantly red as he spoke. “I… I did like it, but… I just thought you hated me…”

“No, David. I don’t hate you. I promise” His words were unusually soft and comforting as he held the boy close before hesitantly standing up, setting David down.

He helped the boy put his boxers and shorts back on, dusting him off from the little bit of dirt that got onto him. Max picked up his jacket and groaned at how dirty it was before slinging it over his shoulder. The counselor let the boy hold his hand as they started to head back towards the camp. The silence was uncomfortable for both of them, but it was quickly broken by David.

“Max… I know that what we did was wrong, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.” His tone was apologetic as he squeezed Max’s hand.

Max felt his lips curve up in a smile as he suddenly swept the boy up, heading back towards the camp as the sun began to fall. They’d be back just in time for dinner.

“Good boy, Davey.” He nuzzled into the side of the boy’s face before kissing his cheek.

_Why did you do that? Stop._

\---

David couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the simple kind gesture, blushing softly as he leaned into Max’s chest and relaxed, closing his eyes. He was exhausted, but content. By the time they made it back to camp, he was clinging to the counselor’s green shirt. He watched Max silently slip past the mess hall and straight to the counselor’s cabins.

As Max slipped into one of the two cabins, he tilted his head as he was gently set onto the only bed in the small cabin. He looked around the wooden walls. Minus a bit of furniture and some pictures on the wall and a poster of a woman who looked like she was from a swimsuit magazine, the cabin was mostly bare and surprisingly clean. He watched as Max moved to the only dresser in the cabin and began rummaging through it.

“Max, what are you doing?”

“Your neck is covered in marks, David. I need to find a way to hide them.”

His hand slipped up to his neck, gently rubbing. He could feel slightly swollen patches of skin and small marks where Max had bitten him. Face glowing, he gently rubbed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as he recalled the memories from only a few minutes ago.

\---

Max smirked as he looked back at David before pulling out his old Camp Campbell shirt from his childhood. He sighed and squeezed it tightly before stalking over to David and gently tying it around his neck.

“If anyone asks, you were attacked by a raccoon and I helped you get away. Understood?”

David jumped before mumbling as Max gently swatted his hand away “Yessir…”

The older male felt a shudder run down his spine and he clenched his teeth, trying not to let the situation delve into one similar to earlier.

“Say it again.”

“Yes, Sir.” David looked up at him with with a confused look.

Max leaned down and gently tugged down the makeshift bandana, gently kissing at David’s neck before nipping at it gently. A gasp was drawn from the boy as he pressed closer. His erection was growing again, but he quickly pulled away with a gentle lick to David’s throat, which had him squirming lightly before he whined.

“Maaax!”

“We aren’t doing that again anytime soon, Davey.”

David huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. “What a load of hooey.”

Max couldn’t help but let out a couple of soft laughs at the failed attempt of a swear, kissing the boy’s forehead.

_Stop. You’re already too far gone. Don’t let it get worse, you fucking pervert._

Guilt immediately filled his chest until David gently pushed his forehead into his lips, relaxing against them. He felt small arms snake around his waist and before he knew what he was doing, he picked the boy up and held him close.

“Davey, about what we did today… I don’t want you doing that with anyone else. Especially not another adult. Is that understood?” His heart was filled with a possessive greed as he hugged David closer.

“Alright, Max. I promise.”

And with that, he carried the boy out into the mess hall. He set him down outside and looked down at him. A look of obviously feigned shock swept over his face and he pointed to David’s neck.

“Why, Davey, what happened to you?” His voice was mocking that of a worried mother.

“I was attacked by a raccoon! You should have seen it, it was huge!”

Max smiled down at the redhead, who was giggling furiously. Fingers intertwining with David’s hair, he felt his chest swell as the bright green eyes looked up at him with a look of pure joy.

“Good boy, Davey.”

He smirked at the blush as they walked into the mess hall together, Max stalking in and taking a seat next to his fellow counselors, feigning his pure rage at David for going into the woods alone. Which had coincidentally landed him with the punishment of being stuck at Max’s side. All the while, David was pretending to pout, blaming Max for his less than careful watch on the children.

It was a moment of weakness Max couldn’t help but let himself slip into as he enjoyed the display they put on in front of his fellow campers and counselors.


	3. Sense of Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max both want more.
> 
> David knows what he wants, but he'll deal the hand that's given.
> 
> Max has a lot of regrets in life, but he can't decide whether or not this is one of them, and that bothers him to no end.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone went back to their tents and Nikki and Neil went back to their cabin, leaving Max alone in his. The only reason he even had his own cabin was his constant complaining about sharing a cabin with Neil, the nerd who would stay up for hours into the night just to type away loudly on his computer. Luckily, Nikki had agreed to switch, as she didn't like being alone all the time.

It was moments like these that Max was glad to have a cabin completely to himself. Not long after dinner, he'd found himself guiltily stroking up and down his thick shaft. His breath hitched as he bucked up into his hand, panting as he finished. He opted out to licking his hand clean rather than getting up to wash his hands. He'd do it in the morning. Instead, the wild haired male tucked himself into bed.

Sleep didn't come easy. His thoughts were plagued by David squirming under him, begging for more as he gently bit his neck and choked him. When he finally did get to sleep, his dreams were filled with the soft, creamy skinned redhead moaning and writhing under him as he stuffed him with his cock, begging him for more as Max pounded mercilessly into his tight ass. 

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), he was awoken early on to a gentle knock on his cabin door. He decided that he couldn't afford to slip back into a dream about him and a camper. Giving a groggy "Wait a minute." before he finally slipped out of bed. Max slid on his boxers, tucking the tip of his dick under the waistband before opening the door, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, hoping to scare off any campers that had wet the bed.

_ Shit. _

He stood up straight, looking down at the redhead who was rather tall for his age. Max never made it over six feet, much to his dismay, but this kid was actually decently tall for his age. He noticed now that he had enough time to check him out without being scared of getting caught.

"Max... Can I sleep with you tonight? Jasper's snoring is too loud, and I can't sleep." David was looking up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

_ Don't you fucking dare, you fucking sicko. _

"Sure, David. Come on in."

He watched as David shyly made his way past his senior, standing in the center of his room. When Max looked him up and down, he realized that he hadn't changed his clothes from earlier that day. "Why are you still wearing those? Where are your pajamas?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"I don't have anymore clean clothes. I missed doing my laundry when I followed you into the woods and-..." He gently brought his hands up to his neck, blushing fiercely. The boy was still wearing the makeshift handkerchief Max had given him.

"Alright. Well, I don't want you sleeping in my bed with those dirty clothes. I'll wash your clothes tomorrow. Until then, you'll have to settle for my stuff. You're pretty tall, so I don't think that you'll have too much trouble fitting into some of my clothes, alright?" Max smirked as the boy fidgeted slightly, looking down with a mumble. "I'm sorry, what was that, David?"

"Yes, Sir."

Max felt his cock twitch again, and he clenched his fists at his sides, trying not to be irrational as he looked the boy up and down. He stalked forward, making David look up at him with a confused look as he gently grabbed the scarf and pulled it off. David had bruises and darkly coloured bite marks all over his neck, and even some on his throat.

"Holy shit," Max breathed, "That's a really good look on you."

David blushed brighter, looking up at his superior a bit sheepishly. "Thank you...?"

"M'hm. No problem kid. It suits you. Let me get you something different to wear, though. Do you want to pick something? Or do you want me-?" He was cut off by David looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"Can I really pick something, Max?"

"If you want to, kiddo. Just don't go overboard." He gave a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yay!" David ran up to the small dresser, disappointed when he opened it and it was mostly filled with pictures, a few articles of clothing that didn't look like they belonged to Max, and a few other things he didn't recognize.

 

\---

David looked up at the counselor with a slight pout. "Max, there isn't anything in here!"

He watched as the darker male walked over to a small door and opened it, revealing a small closet full of clothes. It was organized, which he didn't expect. But he wasn't surprised. After all, the rest of the cabin was clean except for a bit of dust that had gathered since the beginning of the summer. The redhead stalked forward and rummaged through the closet as Max turned on the light with a string that was hanging down. Soon, he pulled out a hoodie that was missing it's sleeves. They had obviously been cut off. It was a nice shade of blue, and the hems of everything were a sky blue color.

David felt Max's eyes on his back as he pulled the jacket off of its hanger. He eyed it carefully before turning to Max. It was a little short of David, and it had obviously belonged to a child at one point. "Max..." He felt his eyes glaze over in betrayal slightly as he looked up at the 24 year-old. "Max, whose was this?"

Max panicked for a moment before David's words registered. "Oh! That was mine when I was your age, David. I cut the sleeves off when I grew a bit after a few years. My arms got too long to fit. I didn't want to get rid of it because I had a lot of memories with that jacket."

"I guess that makes sense," he mumbled. "Can I wear it to bed?" Without waiting for a response, he began undressing, slipping off his vest and then his shirt. He pulled the jacket on. It was just a bit too short and revealed his hip bones, which jutted out slightly from his frame.

Max was going to protest, and that was obvious. David made sure to be changed before Max could even register what was happening. "Uh... Sure, David." He watched as Max turned off the light and closed the closet door. He picked up David's clothes and set them on top of the dresser, dropping his boots off by the door.

The freckled ginger couldn't help but watch the toned man as he moved. He could see the slight curve of most of his muscles with each movement. Despite being shorter than Neil and Nikki, he was still strong and very attractive. David couldn't help but feel the heat pool to his groin as he hesitantly crawled into the bed, pulling down the sheets and waiting for Max. He could feel the green eyes of the older male stare into him as he crawled onto the bed, but he was surprised to see the male standing behind him when he looked back. He gave an embarrassing yelp as a response, shuffling the sheets slightly as he scrambled up faster.

_ You can do this, David. You can do it. _

He crawled up against the wall, making sure to leave plenty of room for Max to crawl up beside him. The bed shifted as Max laid down on the bed, facing away from David. He pulled the thin sheets up against them, yawning quietly as he slid and arm under his pillow. and closed his eyes.

David's heart was beating a mile a minute as he closed the wide space between them and gently wrapped his arm around Max's rib cage, cuddling close to the older male with a soft whimper. A gentle kiss was placed onto the nape of Max's neck and he felt the man tense under him.

_ You did it wrong, you idiot. _

He gave an embarrassing "Eep!" when Max suddenly rolled over and nuzzled into his collarbones. A warm feeling of affection towards Max welled up in his gut as he felt the long pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close. A soft moan escaped his lips when the camp counselor gently nipped at his already bruised neck. Something warm and thick was prodding against his knees, and while he could guess what it was, he didn't really want to bring it up. David was enjoying the gentle affections the other was showing as he felt Max's afro brush against his face before butterfly kisses were placed all over his face. He let out a soft giggle as the toned man kept him close, jokingly pretending to eat his face before kissing his cheek.

 

The redhead hesitantly reached up before gently running his hand through the brunet's hair, his fingers occasionally got caught in a curl, but neither minded as Max gently pressed their foreheads together.

 

_ So warm... _

 

David couldn't help but let out a little sigh as he gently kissed Max's forehead, which earned a little hum from the tan male before he'd gone rigid.

 

The boy stilled for a moment before shyly looking up at Max. "Is... Is everything okay?"

 

Max suddenly curled in on himself slightly before David hugged him.

 

"This is so wrong, David... It's normal for kids to feel like this, but I really shouldn't be feeling like this. This isn't okay."

 

He felt Max quaking slightly and immediately began panicking internally. The older of them was obviously crying, and he had no idea how to handle it. The redhead had never seen Max cry before, and it was unheard of for Max to even cry. All he could do was hug his head and kiss the top of his hair.

 

"Max, please stop crying. It's okay. I promise. It's okay. I swear. I won't tell anyone. I don't  **want** to tell anyone. Please don't cry!"

 

Max looked up at him. His eyes were brighter than normal, glazed over from crying. The boy gently ran a hand down the side of his face and hummed. He smiles shyly down at his elder and gently kissed his forehead. The man looked a bit surprised, but melted into the touch anyways, sighing contently.

 

David gently reached down and ran his hand across the faint definition of Max's abdominal muscles, cooing in approval as he suddenly pressed his lips against the man's, closing his eyes.

 

\---

 

Alarms were ringing in Max's mind as he felt lips press against his, his chest swelling slightly. Despite this, he pressed forward, rolling the two of them over. He pinned his hands down by the side of David's head. He closed his eyes as he gently bit down on the edge of David's lip and began pulling away. The boy gave off a strangled whine as he looked up at Max with half lidded eyes.

 

_ You're fucking sick. This is so wrong. You deserve to rot in prison for this. He doesn't know any better. _

 

"Maaax..." David whined, gently rutting his crotch up against his counselors. "Pleeease... Let me make you feel good..."

 

Max gave off a gruff growl, pushing his hips down against David's and rubbing lightly. He could feel the small tent in the boy's boxers, and his own erection was throbbing as it tried to pull his boxers down, still tucked into his waistband. He let go of David's lip.

 

"Making you feel good makes me feel good,  **Baby Boy** ."

 

David writhed under him at the nickname, his small cock twitching. He gently reached around, grabbing at the small athletic butt the boy was sporting in his boxers before beginning to attack his neck with gentle kisses, rubbing his hips down into the younger male. His dick twitched at the thought of taking the boy, but he knew it wouldn't get that far. He opted to gently sliding two of his fingers into David's mouth. The boy tilted his head in confusion as Max's eyes bore into his soul with a predatory gaze.

 

"Suck on them. Don't you dare stop until I say so." His voice was a deep growl, demanding in a way that was obviously arousing to David, if the twitch in his boxers said anything. The gentle suckling began immediately as he gently hooked his index finger over the edge of the smaller pair of boxers, pulling them down to his knees.

 

Max looked over the boy beneath him with the most adoring look David had ever seen. His jacket was loosely hanging from David's frame. It was too short, but David was skinny enough to make it look good. it hung loosely over his hip bones, his boxers barely being held up by his pelvis. He was whimpering and sucking and wriggling under Max and it was too much. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the pale flesh of David's neck before sinking his teeth in, gently biting around David's throat. Max could feel the pulse on his lips, beating quickly. A groan was caught in the small throat by Max's teeth, and he basked in the way David could only whimper weakly before he pulled away and looked down at the boy.

 

_ Disgusting. Don't do this, Max. You're better than this. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve  _ **_you_ ** _. _

 

His buzzcut was messy, red hair no longer being tamed by the gel he normally used. Outdoor complexion and freckles and his small nose left little to want. His neck and chest were littered with rough marks of possessive affection and evidence that he'd been kissed by the sun. Max groaned as he gently pulled his fingers out from David's mouth and looked him in the eye.

 

\---

 

David blushed brightly as Max pulled his fingers from his mouth and looked down at him. He knew he was a mess, and it was embarrassing. Nervously running a hand through his hair, he looked back up at the male, chuckling slightly. The man was staring down at him half lidded, one hand pinned by his head as the other gently snaked his saliva covered fingers down David's chest and down between his legs. Max's voice was soft and comforting. "Are you sure you want to do this, David?"

 

A soft whine. "Please, Max!"

 

Teeth nibbled on a bottom lip before responding. "Alright, David. You'll get what you want."  


 

The child gasped as he felt something gently press against the hole in his rear. He gently wiggled and whimpered as he looked up at Max.

 

"This might hurt for a moment, David. Just let me take care of you, Baby. I'll take good care of you, I promise. I'll make it feel good as soon as I can." His voice was rough, full of lust, and David couldn't help but blush brightly at his words, gently nuzzling up into Max's chin.

 

"Okay, Max." He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "I trust you."  


 

An uncomfortable pressure was felt against his tight hole before it was suddenly inside of him. He gasped at the slick sensation in his ass, blushing brightly. A slight shudder of pain crawled up his spine and he  **loved** it. He pushed down against the intrusion and arched his back slightly, moaning with a slight whimper behind his voice. 

 

_ Pain isn't suppose to feel this good. You're gross. Max is gonna think you're gross. _

 

David gave a loud whimper as the intrusion began moving in and out. There was a bit of pain along with the gentle wave of pleasure, but the pain made it feel even  **better**. He knew pain wasn't suppose to feel this good, and a little bit of guilt made its way to his gut. He whimpered and pulled off of the finger working in and out of him. Max's concentrated look broke and his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

"Does it hurt too much? I don't want to do anything you don't want to. I just want to make you feel good, Dav-" He was cut off by the redhead blushing nearly as bright as his hair.  


 

He looked everywhere in the room except for Max in that moment before timidly speaking, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Max, I... I feel weird... The pain feels... Good? I don't... I don't know... Does that make me weird, Max?"

 

Max smirked, gently kissing from the center of David's chest up to his neck, suckling roughly so hard that it hurt and forced the flustered boy to  **moan**.

 

"Maaax!" David's cock was throbbing now, leaking precum.

 

The counselor pulled away and licked his lips. "It isn't weird, David. A lot of people are like that. Especially during sex." A smirk graced his lips again. "I personally think it's really, really  **hot** , Davey.~"

 

The redhead squeaked and blushed brightly as Max pushed his index finger into him again. He squirmed slightly against the feeling, blushing brightly. Moans leaped from his throat in soft rolling motions as he arched his back, pushing down further onto Max's finger. He felt the intruder curl against something inside of him and he nearly  **screamed**. His hand instinctively slapped over his mouth as he arched his back. His vision went white and his legs were shaking and his penis was throbbing and oh  **god** , he wanted more so badly. The man began massaging that area, much to David's dismay (or enjoyment). Without any warning, another finger slipped into his tight hole and he was writhing and arching his back and before he could do anything about it, he was begging. The pain was good and the pleasure overrode it and he wanted so much more than he was getting.

 

"Max, please," David gasped, tears welling in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation. "Please! More!"

 

All he heard was a groan before his prayers were answered. He felt another finger slip into his ass, stretching him painfully wide for his size. A palm pressed against his abdomen to hold him still as Max milked the sensitive prostate. The pain didn't last long. Pleasure overrode his body as his vision went white and he arched his back, legs shaking slightly as his pleas turned into a vortex of pathetic whimpering and whining as Max's fingers moved more quickly in and out of him. He gasped and arched his back and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as his hands tore at the sheets, his body wracked with pleasure as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

\---

 

Max couldn't help but grin down at the boy, kissing gently at his chest as he drew out his orgasm. He rubbed his fingers in circles around the small gland, chuckling softly as the boy shuddered and shook under him. "Good boy, Davey. You're such a good boy. You felt so fucking tight, you little slut. I bet you're gonna feel so good around me one day." He gently peppered David's freckled chest with small kisses, gently licking at the small nub on the right side of his chest before gently biting it, drawing a gasp from David.

 

_ Stop talking like this. You're going to ruin him, you sick fuck. You've already destroyed his fucking life. _

 

With a shuddering breath, he gently moved his fingers in and out of David one more time before gently pulling them out, gently kissing up his neck to his cheek before gently kissing him on the lips. He adored the way the small boy timidly kissed back before becoming his confident self and wrapping his arms around Max's neck, holding him close.

 

It wasn't long before Max pulled David's boxers up and wrapped his arms around him. He had him pulled flush against his chest, sprinkling kisses all over the boy's face, which made him giggle and kiss his cheek in return as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

 

_ He looks so innocent. But you ruined that, didn't you, you fucking pervert? _

 

Max couldn't help but hum in contentment as he weaved his hand through David's hair, looking him over once more before bed. He decided to rest his chin on David's head as he held him close.

 

"You're mine, David. I'm not letting anyone else have you." His voice was dark, his chest swelling with an odd feeling of selfish greed and over-protectiveness for the boy. "Nobody else is allowed to touch you or look at you the way I do, do you understand?"

 

David hummed, mumbling as he nuzzled into the crook of Max's neck and shoulder. "Okay, Max. I promise. I'm your's. I don't wanna belong to anyone else but you, Maxwell. I swear it."

 

 **Belong.** The word stuck a chord with him, and he held the boy closer, closing his eyes as he felt David's breathing slow down as he was carried away into a realm of dreams, which Max could only hope was sweet and kind and loving and everything he couldn't be.

 

**_Belong._ ** _He belongs to you now. Nobody else will want him after what you did to him. He won't even want himself when he gets older. You're fucking pathetic, Max. You're a fucking pedophile. You deserve to rot in hell._

 

David slept peacefully that night. Max couldn't help but cry himself softly to sleep as he held David close, muttering soft apologies over and over again.


	4. Sense of Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max can't help but feel guilty. He's a disgusting, pathetic man, after all!  
> Despite this, he still feels a strong sense of ownership over Davey, much to his sickening dismay.
> 
> When he walks in on David having some alone time in his cabin, some secrets and feelings are spilled, and the boys have a long talk and a nice relaxing alone time afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! The second half of the chapter after page 9 is rushed, so I'm really sorry. I don't think it turned out that great, but I'm really excited to get this chapter out. i know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I decided that these 17 pages was enough, and that I should probably just add one VERY LAST CHAPTER (I promise) to this fic. It will enclose their last day together for this year at the summer camp, and then the next fic of the series will begin!!!
> 
> This is 17 pages. Please bare with me. It was hard to write all of this chapter so fast, because I'm not good with dialogue. The dialogue is bad, and I can't apologize any fucking harder for how rushed it was. I'm not a people person, so I'm not quite sure how most conversations like that would work out, because I never told an adult about my situation when I was younger.
> 
> I still hope everyone enjoys anyways.

David awoke with a peaceful start, stretching under the covers and yawning softly. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Once he did, his head perked up to look over Max and out the small windows of the cabin. Realizing that the sun wouldn't rise for a while longer, he wrapped his arms around the man who had rolled over in his sleep. He felt Max stir before rolling over and looking down at him. His lips curved upwards shyly in a smile and he felt large arms wrap around him, engulfing him in muscular warmth. Max looked away from him quickly, his brow furrowing as he held him close. It made him feel a sharp pain in his chest.

 

"Is... Is something wrong, Max? Are you okay?" David questioned, looking up at his superior with a face of concern. He hugged the man's rib cage tighter.

 

Max merely patted his head and hummed softly. His lips parted, but nothing came out. He just laid there, rubbing up and down the redhead's back before he spoke. "David, we can't keep doing this. I deserve to get in trouble for this, but you..." David felt another sharp pain in his chest before Max continued. "You're still young. You don't deserve this, and I shouldn't have let shit get this far. I'm so sorry, David. I hope you'll be able to... To forgive me one day, once... Once you realize how bad this is."

 

A moment had passed before David realized why Max was catching on his words. He hugged the counselor tightly, looking up at him with big eyes as the man cried softly, holding David close.

 

"This isn't right, Davey! You don't deserve this! I don't know what's wrong with me, I don-!" Max was cut off by David looking up at him sternly. The boy had puffed out his cheeks and was looking up at him with a look of disapproval as he hugged him tightly.

 

_ Enough! That's enough! _

 

It made him stop crying and laugh softly as David began speaking. "Nothing, Max! I was the one who told you to do those things, wasn't I? I may still be a kid, and I might not be the smartest, but I know what I wanted! I may act immature, but I knew what was happening, and I wasn't afraid! I tricked you into doing those things by taking advantage of the fact that I had the perfect blackmail material! You know it, too! So stop crying like a big baby already, Max!"

 

\---

 

Max's throat went dry and he ran a hand through his wild curls, sighing in a mix of emotions as the small child gently kissed at the corners of his eyes and licked his lips. He looked down at him in shock as he watched David's tongue run over his small pink lips and lap at his tears. The ginger was glaring up at him with his green eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around Max's rib cage.

 

_ Did he just threaten to blackmail me? How fucked can this shithead get? _

 

He swallowed thickly, holding David close, looking away. "Alright, David. I'll play your little game. I'll stop whenever you want me to, just... Don't tell anyone or let anyone find out unless you want this to stop. I deserve to rot in a cell for this, but... At least give me a warning before telling anyone, okay? That way I can at least say goodbye to people. But once you want this to stop, either turn me in or tell me, okay?" He gently shook David with his last sentence.

 

The redhead grinned up at him and held him close. "Shaddup, you big baby." Max couldn't help but feel his heart swell, and he cursed himself for it.

 

_ Fucking disgusting. _

 

He wanted to do nothing but protect the redhead that was curled up against his chest, but he had already ruined him. What was the point? Nonetheless, he held him closer, as if someone were to pry him from his arms any second now. He couldn't decide whether he wanted someone to snatch the kid from his arms, or if he would fight to the death to keep him. Pushing the thoughts aside the best he could, his chin rested on top of the redhead's adorable buzzcut and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent slightly. "Smells nice." His words were barely a murmur. It was far too early for this nonsense.

 

David gently hit his chest and he couldn't help but snicker at his words. "Don't be creepy, Maxwell!" Max pulled away and looked down, David blushing as bright as the sun as he looked away nervously and mumbled. "But... I guess you smell nice, too."

 

Max chuckled as he gently rubbed the small of David's back, holding him close with a hum.

 

"That's the only creepy thing about this whole situation to you, you little shit?"

 

"Why else would it be creepy? I suppose it would be creepy if you had forced everything on me... But I could easily tell someone and get you into a lot of trouble..." He spoke with a slight bit of annoyance behind his voice as he watched Max's eyes go a bit wide, pressing on. "I don't want to, though. I really like you, Max." Davey's arms wrapped tighter around the man as he looked up at him with adoring eyes.

 

Max just closed his eyes, sighing softly. "You win, David. I can't... I can't say no to you."

 

_ He's so cute. He needs to be punched in his cute little fucking freckled face. You're so stupid and fucking perverted. You need to be hit by a car. _

 

A sigh escaped from his nose as he buried his face in David's collarbones, relaxing as he held him close. The boy let out a small 'eep' of surprise, but quickly melted into the affectionate hold as the man held him close.

 

\---

 

David couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes. Sun’s beams fluttered into the room like warm feathers, gently tickling their bodies and filling them with the warmth they were seeking from one another.

 

"Mmh... We still have an hour until we need to get up, David." Max spoke firmly, with a soft undertone.

 

The redhead just cuddled up to the toned man, his arms wrapped around his muscular neck, holding Max's head into his small chest as he hummed. His happiness didn't last long as Max pulled his head away suddenly and straightened his back before speaking.

 

"Shit... David, camp is almost over... We only have two days left..."

 

A small whimper escaped his lips as he felt a sharp pang in his chest that made him cling to Max out of instinct. The brunet wrapped his arms around his small frame and held him close. "It's alright, David," his tone was calm. "I'll find a way for us to keep in touch. I promise, baby boy. Don't worry." Before he could protest, the man began kissing all over his face. He didn't know when, but he had apparently started crying. Tongue met face and licked up to the underside of his eye, trailing up tears as Max held him close. A shudder ran down his body, and he wasn't sure why, but he pressed closer to his crush, looking up at him with a hint of confusion on his face. Max merely chuckled.

 

He pressed his lips gently against the larger, darker pair. Heart fluttering, he hugged Max after feeling him hesitantly push back. Pulling away, he smiled shyly and gently nuzzled into the crook of Max's neck.

 

Eventually, their cuddle session had ended up with Max sitting on the edge of the bed, David in his lap, humming contently and gently swinging his legs as his superior hugged him from behind and held him close. Giggles slipped past his lips as Max had begun gently kissing up and down the sensitive back of his neck, squirming in his lap until he stopped. The brunet just held him close, Max's chin resting on top of his poofy, messy bedhead buzzcut hair. The boy settled with relaxing and gently leaning back, being held up by the other behind him.

 

When 6:45 had rolled around, David was suddenly picked up and was getting his face kissed and nibbled and jokingly eaten by Max before he was set on his feet, giggling and barely able to stand for a moment until he was no longer dizzy from the sudden excitement of the monster attack. Max had held him up with a firm, yet surprisingly gentle grip on his arm. Once his heart had stopped pounding and his head stopped spinning, he looked up at the other with a shit-eating grin, which was reciprocated with a smirk.

 

\---

 

Max watched as his redheaded pet pranced happily over to the dresser to grab his clothes to get dressed for the day.

 

His heart skipped a beat.

 

_ Pet? Your pet? Are you fucking serious? What the fuck is wrong with you, you pathetic fuck? _

 

His thoughts were quickly scattered, however, as David smiled the happiest, most pure smile Max had ever seen. Never before had he ever seen the boy so happy before all of this began. David was always the grumpy asshole camper who hated camping and everything to do with nature. Whatever changed in him, Max was absolutely ecstatic that he was alive to see it. The pure look of joy on the boy's face made his heart flutter and he felt a surge of protectiveness and love sweep him over.

 

_ Fucking disgusting. You're going to ruin him. _

 

If this was his way of ruining him, Max would gladly do it everyday for the rest of his life, even if it meant going to prison as a result. Something told him however, that David was more than glad to keep their secret to himself as he slowly dressed for the day.

 

Getting dressed was a struggle. David kept joking around after accidentally brushing up against the back of Max's right knee while getting dressed, finding out he was ticklish. He would occasionally reach over and tickle the back of Max's knees when he was bending over to pull up his pants or socks or put on his boots. Eventually the counselor had spun around and picked the redhead up,  weaving him through the air like a plane until the boy had gotten dizzy and was practically ready to vomit. While revenge was sweet, he had a moment of panic when David had nearly walked out of the cabin without the handmade kerchief he had made the boy the day before. Admiring the marks on the boy's neck, he slowly ran his fingertips over them with a hum before tying the once-shirt around the thin, freckled neck.

 

"If anyone asks, you had a nightmare and came to my cabin. I slept in my recliner, okay, David?"

 

"Okay, Max." David's voice was even as he looked up at the man, seeming offended that Max would much rather make him look like a baby rather than be outed as a pedophile.

 

"I'm going to throw your clothes in the wash like I promised, and eat breakfast. Everyone thinks you're still in trouble, so you've gotta eat breakfast with me. You'll be staying by Nikki's side until I get back. I really need to make a run into town. I swear you'll like what I'll be bringing along when I get back, kiddo." Max crouched down and gently ran his hand through David's hair contently. The boy instinctively leaned into the touch, half lidded until Max pulled his hand away slowly.

 

_ Can't believe you're fucking doing this. You've really fucked yourself over with this one, Max. Good job, you fucking pedophile. _

 

With that, the door was opened and David had snuck his way past the cabin and tents, working his way to the mess hall slowly. A few minutes later, not long before everyone's alarms would be going off, Max had begun heading towards the mess hall as well, huffing and kicking pebbles along the way. He had an absolutely disgustingly smitten look on his face as he made his way past his fellow co-counselors' cabin, carefully watching his step and studying every nick, crack, and blade of grass that was in the dirt path until he hit a wall.

 

_ Wait. What-? _

 

His gaze flickered upwards and he frowned slightly as he saw his co-counselor Neil standing, his arms crossed.

 

"What, Neil?" Max's voice was even, but he had a quick moment of internal panic.

 

"Why was David in your cabin this morning? I saw him prancing his way towards the mess hall from your place earlier." Neil quirked a brow, staring Max down as if this were an interrogation.

 

Damn his curly haired clever ass friend. He watched as Neil pushed his round glasses up his nose with his middle finger and thumb under them, scooting them up the bridge as his eyes bore into Max's soul.

 

"The shithead had a stupid fucking nightmare and wouldn't leave me alone until I let him in. I had to sleep on the stupid fucking recliner because of him. Ugh." His annoyance towards David was feigned, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

Neil started towards the cabin with Max beside him, still eyeing him suspiciously.

 

"I guess that's what I get for helping him beat down that stupid rabid squirrel." He mumbled.

 

"I thought it was a raccoon."

 

"Whatever! All I know is that he better stay out of fucking trouble and stop being such a little bitch. I don't need him interrupting my alone time at night because of some sort of stupid fucking nightmare, Neil!" Max was seething with anger, but not for the reason he was leading his friend believe.

 

_ How could you get that wrong, you fucking idiot? It was a raccoon. R a c c o o n, not a squirrel! _

 

"Okay, okay!" Neil sighed, relaxing now that his curiosity was sated. "I get it. Sorry. That does sound pretty irritating."

 

Max was just glad they finally made it across the grounds to the mess hall, where his favorite redhead was waiting for him.

 

_ Fucking sick. _

 

\---

 

David sat beside Max, pretending to be angry and refusing to eat breakfast until his rumbling stomach got the better of him. He eventually gave in to Nikki's constant praise of the Quartermaster's cooking as she hastily scarfed down her food and Max's -what he hoped was pretend- angry grumbling about how he should eat or starve until lunch.

 

Finally, Max spoke up. "Nikki," he sighed "I really need you to take David by your side for a few hours I need to run into town for a few errands, and I don't think it would be wise to take him with me. You can handle kids better than me."

 

"Sure thing, Max! No problem! I'll watch little Davey here while you do what you need to! You know I love watching the kids! Besides, we're supposed to go hiking later today, remember?" Her voice was peppy and ecstatic.

 

"Well, I don't think I'll be gone that long, Nikki. We're going to camp out tonight too, aren't we? It is the last day we get with the campers, and we usually do that every year. So I won't be gone all day. I will be gone until probably lunch, though. I have quite a few things I need to do, and I might as well pay my phone bill while I'm in town, so I won't forget." He shrugged and took a bite of his syrup covered pancakes.

 

"But you usually skip the camping trip, Max." The teal haired girl tilted her head. "Are you actually gonna go with us this time?" Her eyes lit up as she stared at Max.

 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Nik'."

 

"Yay!" She bounced out of her seat, shaking him by his shoulders. "This is gonna be so awesome! Maybe we'll get to see something spooky in the woods!"

 

"Maybe." Max took one last bite of his pancakes before standing. He looked at the watch on his wrist and then put his hair back in a ponytail.

 

_ Wowie... _

 

David felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up at the toned man. He admired the way his messy curls were barely tamed by the ponytail. It was messy and it looked almost like a bun was done on the back of his head and it made him look very incredibly  **attractive** . He felt the eyes of Nikki and Neil bore into him before Max looked down at him and tilted his head.

 

"You okay, kid?"

 

His head snapped towards his partially eaten pancakes as he nodded, swinging his legs. Max's hand patted his head once before he shoved his hands into his pockets and started towards the door. "Well, I'm off. Behave, shithead. Don't give Nik' too hard of a time."

 

He watched Max leave, eyeing him up and down before looking back at his food, no longer as hungry as he was before as his legs stopped swinging. Nikki's eyes were shining and Neil was smirking with a knowing look. David merely glared up at them before tilting his head, confused. "What?"

 

"Oh. My.  **GOSH!** " She nearly yelled, smiling wide. Luckily, all the other kids were chatting too loudly amongst themselves to hear her. "You have a  **crush** on him, don't you?"

 

"Wha-? NO! YUCK!" David leaped out of his seat. "I do not, you nasty woman!" He began running towards the door, Nikki following suit, giggling and mocking him for his little crush.

 

Neil opted to stay in his seat and watch the other children with an irritated sigh.

 

\---

 

The drive into town was boring without someone to keep Max company. He had decided to turn on the radio, but nothing other than country or folk songs were playing, and those were most certainly  **not** his taste. He had thrown David's laundry in with some of his before heading on his way, convinced Nikki to watch the kid, and stopped into Muffin Tops to get a lap dance (which didn't last long, as he couldn't stop thinking about David; he promptly paid and left without a word). Now he was in in the local phone service store, RetroTowers. Despite the store being small and not very well known, the plans were pretty great, and they were the top service to go through to get the best reception in this area. They covered the country, but the reception wasn't as good everywhere else. They would have to deal.

 

It took a few hours to have a new phone added onto his plan. No contracts and no bullshit. They were limited on 10GB of data shared, but that should be plenty for now, and if not, he could always change it later. There was unlimited texting and calling, which would make it easy to keep tabs on the sun-kissed preteen; just to make sure he was safe. He knew David only lived two or three towns from the camp, which made it easy to check the reception with a clerk in the store before confirming the purchase. Max purchased a pre-used silver LG Aristo that was in superb condition, along with a thick light green phone case that matched David's eyes. He also purchased a one-year-warranty, just to be on the safe side and an extra charger. Who knew a kid could be so expensive?

 

_ You're so fucking cheesy, Max. Everything about this is cheesy and  _ **_so fucking wrong_ ** _. _

 

Thinking of the short redhead waiting for him at camp made his chest swell with that annoying clingy feeling he could never get rid of, and he cursed himself as he silently downloaded a GPS app onto the new silver phone and connected it to his. He repeated the process as he downloaded a keylogger that would send anything he typed to Max's phone. The brunet sighed as he installed his number into the new phone and stuffed it into his pocket, rolling his eyes. Sometimes even he didn't understand why he did things.

 

_ This is such a horrible fucking idea. You're going to get caught. _

 

He wanted to make a stop into the local bar, but decided against it. Smelling like alcohol or being drunk could ruin his mood. A quick thought of him accidentally hurting his little Davey after drinking too much had his eyes stinging with tears. Wiping his tears away with the base of his thumb, he plopped down into the junked rust bucket that was the Camp Campbell shared counselor car and sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. Everything about this was wrong, and he knew it. Still, he pushed the thoughts aside, his heart swelling at the thought of the ginger who he now held close to his heart beaming with joy at the gift he had gotten him. Of course, Max had planned to tell the boy about the GPS and what it did, as well as the keylogger. He didn't want to betray the trust the ginger had in him.

 

_ Fucking pathetic. This is disgusting. You're disgusting. Bet you're gonna stalk him all day like some fucking creep, Max. _

 

His thoughts finally got the best of him and he slammed his head forward without thinking, letting out a groan as he honked the annoyingly loud horn of the car. People in the shops of the town plaza were looking out at him, and he merely flipped them all off until everyone eventually stopped staring. Some had given looks of disgust, while others looks of confusion. One drunk man leaving the bar had started yelling at him and calling him a bitch until he started up the car and drove off. It wasn't worth it to get into a fight today. He had someone waiting for him back at camp, and he couldn't wait to give him his new phone. Knowing David's birthday was only a month before his was perfect as he had also picked up another nice gift for the boy's birthday on the 25th of August, which was only 16 days away.

 

\---

 

David couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as stalked up towards his counselor's cabin. After giving Nikki the slip, he couldn't stop thinking about Max and how much he wanted to be in the man's warm grasp. Thoughts of last night flooding his head, he felt his trousers tighten slightly, but he chose to ignore it, favoring the idea of crashing in Max's bed until it was time to leave for the hike towards the camps local overnight camping spot. Once he reached the cabin, he tried unlocking the door. Upset to find it locked, he gave it a slight kick, growling and ignoring the pain in his small toes as he walked over to one of the windows.

 

With enough force, he pushed his palms against the windows and slid the glass pane upwards, leaving an opening just big enough for him to force himself through. The jump up through the window was an ordeal, but the traction on his boots helped him climb up the wall, and he soon found himself slipping his boots off and scrambling messily onto his crush's bed. Standing on top of the bed, he opened his arms, giggling as he leaned forward and allowed his face to be smothered by the fluffy pillows that smelled like his favorite curly-haired brunet counselor. He flushed, giving a deep inhale as he hugged the pillows under his head, nuzzling into them.

 

_ Max would think you're weird, David... But on the other hand, Max isn't here... As long as he doesn't find out, he can't think you're creepy for doing something he doesn't know about. _

 

Sighing through his nose, he decided to stop ignoring the small problem in his pants, hesitantly unbuckling his belt before reaching his hand down into his boxers. Giving a soft groan, he gently thumbed across his tip, unsure of what to do by himself. He imagined Max's large hand wrapping around the entirety of his small member, moving his hand up and down slowly. Feeling that something was missing, he wriggled his hips, grunting as his shorts and boxers fell down to his knees, helping to relieve some of the pressure around his waist, allowing himself to gently smear the small bit of precum that was leaking from his tip around his shaft. Letting his hands wander, he gave a soft whimper as he groaned into the mass of pillows under his face, running his right palm over his nipple as he whined the toned brunet's name. Hesitantly pulling his hand down from his shirt, he reached back around to his soft rear, squeezing his cheek so hard it hurt, making him throb with desire from the sharp feeling of pain crawling up his spine. The redhead moaned softly as he slid his hand further towards his hole, panting softly into the pillows as he pushed a finger against his hole, to no avail. Giving a soft whine, he recalled Max making him lick his large fingers, and brought them up to his face, suckling roughly as he slowly moved them in and out, making sure that they were wet as he had recalled them.

 

Finally, he reached back, giving a soft hiss of pleasure as he slowly pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscle. It slid in easily, leaving him whimpering as his left hand stroked up and down his cock rather slowly, trying to draw out his experience as long as possible. He was panting, sweating, dripping with precum as he felt his hole squeezing his index finger as he gently pressed his middle finger  against it. He whimpered as it slid in, gently grinding his hips back against himself to get more pleasure from his fingers, much smaller compared to the somewhat buff counselor he wished were there with him. His fingers didn't go nearly as deep as Max's, nor were they as big, not giving him nearly the pressure and pleasure he wanted. The redhead continued anyways, quivering and moaning softly as he began experimenting with ways to stroke himself, gently squeezing his shaft until he reached the head, squeezing it harder once he found out that it was more sensitive than the rest of his throbbing member.

 

Moaning and panting, wrestling with himself in the bed, he didn't notice the door handle turning after being unlocked.

 

_ He's gonna think you're gross, David. People shouldn't touch themselves like this. Especially not in someone else's bed! _

 

He shuddered at the thought, moving his hand faster as he gently curled his fingers on instinct while pulling out. Vaguely aware that the pillow was growing damp, he pushed his face into it, tearing up slightly in embarrassment as he felt a familiar tingling and pressure in his nether region. His mind was going hazy; incoherent thought impossible, body going numb, mind blanking out. He was so close to what he wanted, and he couldn't help the small sobs of pleasure wracking his body as he pulled roughly from himself on the inside, squeezing his dick hard enough that it hurt. The pain only added on to his pleasure as he neared his climax.

 

_ Max's fingers inside of you, pulling on you so hard from the inside that it hurts. A hand pressed to your throat as the man bites down all over your collar and chest, grinding his hips up into you as his hand squeezes your penis so hard it hurts. _

 

"Oh gosh... Maaax!" David moaned, panting between words.

 

**Slam!**

 

\---

 

Max was astounded at the site before him as he slowly stepped into his cabin. His eyes went wide in surprise, for there on his bed, was his favorite redhead, quivering and moaning. The brunet watched in amazement as the small boy was fingering himself with two fingers from his right hand, his left hand stroking furiously on his shaft, occasionally stopping to squeeze so hard his dick turned red. It obviously must have hurt, but the boy was carefree, moaning from the pleasure the pain must have given him. He went rigid when he heard Davey moaning his name.

 

_ Fuck. Don't fucking do this, Max. This is sick. You're a fucking pathetic piece of shit pedophile, how low can you go? _

 

Shuddering, he palmed at his crotch, breath hitching silently as he watched the display for a moment, feeling his dick growing hard in his pants. He didn't care about the thoughts flying through his head anymore. His mind was going foggy as he kicked the door shut, stalking forward before it could even close all the way. It closed with a loud ' **slam** ' that caught the boy's attention. David's head suddenly flew up with a squeak and he looked behind him. Max was behind him, looking down at him with a shit-eating grin that made the boy shudder. David flushed and pulled his fingers out from himself, letting his dick go as he whimpered and looked away in embarrassment.

 

"You just couldn't wait, could you, Davey?" Max crooned, mocking the boy slightly.

 

The redhead was so flustered he could only sputter out soft nonsense as he looked away from the man, trying to pull his pants and boxers back up at the same time. Max gently grabbed his hands and squeezed his wrists as he looked down at the blushing, freckled boy. "Look at me, David."

 

Max watched, his breath hitching as the boy immediately followed his command, green eyes flickering up to meet his own. His eyes bore into David's soul as he gently pushed the boy's small frame into the bed, using his wrists to hold him down. He groaned softly as he looked the camper up and down. His body was flush, shirt raised slightly, vest hanging off his shoulders, boxers and shorts and belt around his knees, hanging loose. David squirmed lightly, trying to cross his knees and hide his shame as he looked away again, clearly embarrassed. The brunet couldn't help but smirk, using his knees to spread David's, whose hips rose slightly as his cock throbbed. As much as he loved his power play, he dropped it for a moment, leaning forward to whisper into the heated flesh of the boy's ear. "Do you want me, David? Do you wanna feel my thick dick moving in and out of you until you beg me to stop, you little slut?"

 

A moan. "Max, please. I do, please!" The redhead was writhing gently under him, gently pushing his hips up until they touched the bulge in the counselor's skinny jeans. "Max, I really want it! Please, S-Sir!"

 

He shuddered and gently bit down on David's ear, suckling slightly before kissing down the small jawline to the already bruised flesh on the boy's neck, his chin gently pushing down the slightly worn down fabric of the makeshift bandana. Gently sinking his teeth in, he groaned, enjoying the feeling of the quivering redhead moaning softly under him, pushing his hips up into Max's chest. The little shit had managed to realize he had a thing for being called 'sir', and practically begged him to fuck him senseless. Despite not planning to, thoughts of how he could wreck David infiltrated his mind and he groaned, suckling roughly on the boy's neck until another large bruise had begun to form. He pulled away, licking his lips as he gently ran his fingertips up the boy's side, gently lifting the hem of his shirt and trailing up his soft freckled skin to his pectoral muscles, running his palms over the boy's small dark pink nipples. David gave a soft whimper as he looked down at Max, who slowly slid up and gently pressed his lips against the redhead's. How the sun-kissed boy's lips and skin were so soft was beyond him. David was clumsy and always getting hurt from silly things, but he hardly had a scar on him. The brunet couldn't help but purr in delight as he felt ruby red lips press back against his.

 

_ Fucking sick. _

 

Biting down on David's lip and pulling away gently, he couldn't help but grin as he saw the boy's face. Davey was panting and moaning, gently squirming under him as he gently gripped Max's shoulders. His eyes were half lidded and he panted softly as the man gently pulled on his lower lip. Once he felt the lip swelling and bruising, he pulled away, chuckling as he quirked a brow and gently pulled off of the boy, who whimpered and slowly sat up, huffing through his nose and glaring at Max before sticking his tongue out at him, remembering that they still had to get ready to leave to go on the yearly camping trip.

 

"Sorry, kid. But we have to get ready to go. Besides, you're too small to take me." Max gave a soft chuckle at the look on the camper's face, hugging him.

 

_ Stop getting so attached, Max. This is so stupid. You're stupid. The whole situation is fucked up. _

 

"Maaax... You're so meeean. And I am not small!" David whined, resting his head on Max's shoulder with panting breaths, still flushed and somewhat breathless from his activity. Despite feigning annoyance, he couldn't care less as he hugged Max back.

 

"Mm. Sorry, Davey. I would really love to have more fun with you, but we still have things to do." He placed a kiss on the top of the soft red hair of the small lad hugging him, sighing contently as he weakly inhaled his scent, hugging him closer. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" As the brunet questioned the boy, he pulled his shorts and boxers back up, leaving them unbuckled.

 

David merely cocked his head to the side, looking up at Max with a confused look. "No?"

 

"Just making sure, kid. Don't need you to be a shaking, moaning mess at the campfire tonight." Max laughed heartily at the idea, before his eyes went wide as a momentarily confused David shifted in his lap.

 

David had noticed his bulge and squirmed unconsciously, looking down before blushing brightly again and snapping his head away. Hesitantly, he flicked his eyes up at Max, speaking weakly as he stared him in the eye. "Max... Do... Do you want me to give you a blowjob? T-to make it go away?" Surprisingly, his blush darkened and he looked down at Max's crotch, palming it softly.

 

Much to Max's surprise, he stopped the boy by gently grabbing his wrist as he hissed in pleasure, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. Once regaining his composure, he looked down at David, who was looking up at him meekly, uncharacteristically. "David," Max croaked, his eyes dark. "where did you learn what a 'blowjob' is? Or sex, for that matter?" Recalling their first perverse encounter, he remembered David asking him if he wanted to have sex and sighed softly at the thought before looking down at the boy. His tone was dark, knowing.

 

David went rigid, his eyes glossing over slightly as his eyes flicked away, trying to forcefully pull his hand from Max's relentless grip. "I... I've known about sex for a while now, Max! My parents told me!"

 

"Did they tell you what a blowjob was too, Davey?" Max glared down at him suspiciously, huffing as he gently wrapped a comforting arm around the boy's waist.

 

"I'm not suppose to tell!" David nearly yelled, trying to pull away from the counselor's grip. 

 

The dark skinned counselor let go of David's wrist, hugging his waist instead, shushing and cooing softly in his ear until the boy was panting, breathless, fighting back more weakly now. "David..." Max tried his damnedest to sound calm, hiding the rage in his voice. Of course, he wasn't angry at the boy who was now sobbing softly in his arms, but the implications quickly clicked into place, and he immediately knew something was wrong. "Please, Davey," he cooed, whispering quietly and comfortingly into his ear as he hugged him tightly and held him flush against his chest. "Tell me. You know you can trust me, Davey. You're my baby boy. I don't want to let anyone hurt you. You-" He stopped, inhaling deeply as he tried to steady his nerves.

 

He felt like everything was unraveling. Something was wrong with the boy who belonged to him, and he was too afraid to tell him. Gritting his teeth, he tried not to tear up, nuzzling into the boy's forehead, making David relax in his arms. Soft sobs filling his ears, he pressed on, kissing all over the his boy's sun-kissed forehead. "Davey," he whispered, "You belong to me, remember? You said you wanted to belong to me. I want to protect you, Davey. You're  **my** baby boy. I just want to help. I know something happened. You can tell me. Everything will be okay... Sh... Stop crying, baby." Wiping away David's tears, he hugged him close, kissing all over his precious boy's face to calm him down.

 

Once soft sobs turned to quiet whimpers, then stopped, he knew things would be better for a while. Max looked directly into the lightly shaking boy's eyes, holding his face in his hands. Giving him a sympathetic look, he continued his pleading. "David, I know what happened... I'm sorry that someone hurt you, but I need to know who it was. Please, baby boy, tell me."

 

David wrung his hands, leaning into Max's touch as he sniffled. "Promise you won't tell anyone else, Max? Please? He didn't hurt me too bad, but..." He bit his already bruised lip, tearing up again. "He made me things I never wanted to do." His tears were kissed away by a soft pair of lips against the corners of his eyes.

 

"I promise, Davey. Now please tell me."

 

Another sniffle. "Mr. Campbell made me give him... Blowjobs, he said... A few times. I never really wanted to... B-but he made me do it anyways."

 

Max suddenly pulled the boy into a tight hug, brushing his nose against the top of the boy's hair as he furrowed his brow, his look of pure rage hiding itself from view as he closed his eyes. His heart was beating so fast it could burst out of his chest. Of course the old pervert diddled with the kids of the camp. Of course he had to touch the only one Max only fucking cared about! Feeling his eyes sting with tears, he forced himself to inhale to a count of ten. Exhaling for a count of seven and repeating a few times, he eventually managed to loosen his tight grip of David who looked up at him sadly.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I was scared, Max... I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore if you found out that I was used up." David looked down shamefully, and Max shook his shoulders, staring directly into his soul.

 

"Don't you  **dare** say that, David! You are just a kid! You are not a piece of garbage just because someone forced you to do things that you didn't even want to do, okay? You're still so young. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you don't fucking deserve pieces of shit like Cameron and I in your life. Understand me?" He didn't even blink as he insulted himself, even thought the words felt like glass sliding up and out of his throat.

 

"Max... Why did-" David looked up at him with a confused look, wrapping his arms tightly around the person he cared for most in this moment. "-you say that? You're the only person who cared enough to notice, Max! You aren't a bad person! You, you... You're so nice and kind to me. Even though you pull pranks on some of us and you cuss a lot, you've never hurt anyone! You... love me, don't you?" His green eyes shining brightly, he held Max close before nuzzling into the taller man's chest.

 

David's words took a moment  to register, and before he knew what was happening, Max was choking on his own emotions. Holding the boy close, he swallowed thickly, hating himself more and more with each passing moment, with each word that crawled out of his throat and seeded his fears into his mind. "I do, David. I love you so much. I shouldn't love you this much. This is so wrong. What he did was wrong, and what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry, baby boy..." He took a shaky breath, pulling away from David's hair, gently rubbing his back as he relaxed and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "You will  **never** have to do a single thing you don't want to when you're with me, okay? If you don't love me, that's fine. If you don't want to do anything, that's fine. I don't deserve you, David. You'll understand in a few years, I promise... But until then, I'm here for you. I love you, Davey. You belong to me, and I'm going to help you and protect you and take care of you until you decide that you don't want to belong to me anymore, okay? I just want you to be happy."

 

_ Pathetic. Sick. You deserve to rot. You don't deserve him. He's too sweet. You're going to spoil him. He doesn't know any better and you're taking advantage of that. _

 

Max zoned out. The brunet's mind was flooded with intrusive, invading, degrading, dehumanizing thoughts of how horrible he was and how much he deserved to die. Just like that, they were washed away with a well placed kiss on the cheek and a shy smile from a pair of small ruby red lips.

 

\---

 

David's heart fluttered, hugging Max tightly as he settled in his lap. "I love you, too, Max. Thank you... For letting me talk to you... And stuff." He flushed brightly, humming contently before he kissed the man's cheek, smiling softly up at him before looking down. He huffed and let go of the man's rib cage to buckle his belt, frustrated at the gentle jingling and clinking it caused with each small movement.

 

'You're welcome, David." His voice was calm now and he was smiling down at David with the nicest expression he had ever seen.

 

_ I love you, Max. _

 

The small frame of the boy leaned forward and he gently pressed his lips against the man's in front of him. Max went rigid for a moment, before gently rubbing his hand up and down the small of David's back, hesitantly kissing him back for a moment before pulling away with a gentle huff and a small, barely noticeable smile. Naturally, David noticed it and grinned back until Max spoke.

 

"Damn the stupid emotional display," Max grunted, reaching into his pocket and taking something out that David couldn't immediately recognize until the man held it in front of his face, holding it with two fingers. "I almost forgot. I got this for you today."

 

It was gently pushed into David's hands, and he eyed it cautiously before finally turning on the screen. There wasn't a lock on it. It had a green case on it that he recognized matched his eyes, which made him blush softly. "Th-thank you!" His tone was surprised, but one full of gratefulness that he hoped Max could separate from his confused expression before he grinned wide. "But... Why did you get me a phone, Max? You didn't have to do that!"

 

Max chuckled, pulling the boy into his lap and hugging him from behind. He reached around David and gently started going through the phone, pulling up the camera. "You're right. But camp is ending it tomorrow. Tonight will be our last night tomorrow, but you didn't think that would stop me, did you?" His cheek was gently rubbed against from behind as Max held the camera up. David felt his cheek being kissed and he giggled, allowing his picture to be taken.

 

"Not for a second, Max. I just wasn't expecting anything as nice as this. Really, thank you!" David grinned, quickly turning his head and pecking the man on the lips quickly.

 

_ He must really love me, too. _

 

The picture was nice. David was sitting cross legged on the counselor's lap as his cheek was being kissed. Max still had his hair in a bun and he had the decency to straighten out his clothes before he took the picture. The freckles on David's face were illuminated by the slight pink flush to his cheeks.

 

"There's a few conditions, though, kiddo." Max spoke evenly as he opened a few different apps on the phone. He explained the operations of the two applications and smiled down at Davey, who merely smiled back happily, nodding in approval. One was apparently called a GPS which connected to Max's phone and allowed him to see where the boy was, and the other was called a 'keylogger'. Once the applications were explained, he opened his mouth slightly in amazement, nodding.

 

"Oh, okay! I guess that makes sense!" David chirped, watching as the curly-haired counselor closed out the applications.

 

"Are you alright with this, David?" Max questioned, quirking a brow. "If you aren't, I ca-"

 

David cut him off with a grin so wide it hurt his face. "I'm okay with it! I don't really care. As long as you aren't being creepy." He stuck his tongue out at his comfortable chair, who proceeded who lean forward and wrap his lips around David's pink tongue, suckling slightly. He gave an embarrassing 'eep' before flushing and pulling away. "Don't be weird, Maxwell!" He groaned, putting his hands in his face.

 

The flustered boy's response made Max give a hearty laugh as he hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, David. I promise. You're safe with me, okay?"

 

"I know, Max." He replied, leaning back onto the counselor's chest and relaxing until his seat shifted, the man pulling his legs out from under the boy's butt. David leaned forward as Max stood and slipped off the bed.

 

Without warning, he was picked up and his face was being jokingly gobbled up by Max, who was pretending to be a monster. Once the brunet had his fun, the boy was a flushed, giggling mess from squirming from a series of futile escapes, he was placed on the ground, still giggling as Max ruffled his already messy auburn hair.

 

"I love you, David."

 

\---

 

_ You're fucking disgusting. You shouldn't love him. He's just a boy. He's less than half your age. _

 

"I love you, too, Max." David hugged him around the waist, and all of his worries were washed away, as if a breeze had blown through the room and carried all of his negative emotions away with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> Please do not practice pedophilia. If you are having pedophilic thoughts or fantasies, please seek help. Seeking help may not get rid of these thoughts and cannot change your sexual desires, but it can help you control them and take control of your life.
> 
> This is a copefic, so don't be a dick. :)
> 
> This was super rushed, but I still hope ya'll enjoyed.


	5. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Max are having complicated feelings about all of this. Still, they undoubtedly know what they feel for each other. Neil isn't sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't... Describe how sorry I am for not posting for so fucking long. I moved 12 hours across the country, slipped into a depressive bout, my parents are divorcing, I have 6 other roommate's now, and I went through cocaine detox through the entire time I was gone... I'm so sorry I never updated sooner. I love this fanfiction and I have no intention to 100% abandon it. I'm sorry that I don't have a proper schedule or anything, but really, I just don't have the energy to promise that. There will be at least one more chapter after this. Maybe two. Then I can move on with the series! I plan on making other fics, too...

David felt his heart happily flutter in his chest as the man straightened out his clothes with gentle hands, as if we were as fragile as sugar glass. The counselor's touch was soothing, relaxing, warm. It made him feel calm and loved and like he was the most important person on Earth. When he felt a kiss being gently pushed into his forehead, he leaned into the touch, purring with delight as he closed his eyes. Max gently grabbed his hand and held his palm open. The redhead opened his eyes to look up at the counselor with a questioning look. Max was giving him an affectionate tilt of his head, rubbing circles in his palm for a moment before he stood from his crouching position.

 

"I have one last thing to give you before we go, Davey. I got you an early gift for your birthday. I know you're turning... Eleven soon, so I thought I should get you something." Max croaked a bit shyly before regaining his composure.

 

"Max, please. You already got me a phone! That's quite enough, I promise!" David beamed, looking up at Max with a slight blush on his face. He was flustered from the sudden rush of gifts Max had given him.

 

"Well, that was for me, too, David. I really want to keep an eye on you and make sure that you're safe." Max joked, rolling his eyes as he strode towards the small end table by the door and picked up a small cardboard box wrapped in white gift paper with a wide array of coloured balloons on it. The man gently pushed it into the boy's hands before rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his gaze flicking away for a moment before he smiled shyly down at David. "I had it gift wrapped."

 

Deciding not to press the issue any further, David looked down at the box, giving a soft smile as he shook it very lightly. The box was less than a foot each way but whatever was inside barely shifted. It sounded soft, as if it were surrounded by a cloth to keep it in place. He slowly tore the wrapping paper with a hum, pulling up one of the flaps of the box. For a moment, he couldn't tell what it was. The object inside was plush, soft, and took up the entire box, as if it were stuffed inside. Upon removal, his eyes went wide and he beamed up at Max, his face shining as bright as the sun. He hugged the stuffed toy fondly, grinning so wide his face hurt.

 

It was a ginger stuffed tomcat with a soft, fuzzy pink nose and darker orange stripes that went up its forehead and down its back. The cat had small triangle ears and soft green eyes. The ginger couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he held the stuffed toy tight, nuzzling into the top of its rounded head. He could tell that Max truly did think of him while buying this gift.

 

_ He loves you! He really loves you! _

 

David suddenly leaned forward, hugging Max around the hips while holding the stuffed kitten by a single fat arm as he looked up at the man. "Thank you, Max! I love it so much! It's so cute! It looks so much like me!" His voice was a squeal, excited to have such a nice gift from the brunet patting his head.

 

"I'm glad you like it, kiddo. I wasn't sure if you liked cats or not. Good to know that you do. As much as I want to stay and watch you gawk over your toy, I have to get our laundry from the mess hall and get ready for camping before lunch, alright?" He patted David's head and leaned down to give it a gentle kiss before standing. "You should finish packing your stuff if you haven't already. When you're done, get to the mess hall to grab lunch. Don't forget that you still need to sit at the counselor's table today." The brunet gave a soft chuckle as he ruffled David's hair. "I'll bring your clothes to your tent from the wash, okay?"

 

With that, the man was gone, leaving David alone, filled with loving thoughts of him and the counselor as he hummed, hugging the plush kitten close.

 

_ I love you, Max. _

 

\---

 

Max gave an affectionate sigh, putting in his earbuds, music filled his ears as he began piling his and the redhead's clothes into a basket. He chuckled slightly as he pulled out a pair of white briefs with a soft green rim on them. It was tempting to take them and hide them away as a souvenir, but upon further inspection of the clothes in the basket, he realized that David’s clothes barely took up a third of the space inside, compared to his load of two weeks worth of laundry.

 

He could have sworn that he grabbed all of the clothes from David’s duffle bag and dirty clothes hamper. Maybe he didn’t realize it before because he was in such a rush, but once he looked the boy’s clothes over, he saw that the child only had three pairs of underwear, two pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans, and two of his Camp Campbell shirts. One of which had a large hole in the back that the boy probably covered with his vest, as well as some dirt stains on the back. That means he only had three wearable outfits. His mouth went slack in disapproval before he ground his teeth.

 

_ Gotta buy him some new clothes... _

 

Sighing, he folded the laundry, walked to his cabin, stored his clothes, and then headed towards Davey’s tent, carrying a small stack of folded laundry in his arms. He walked into the tent, sighing happily as he saw the boy gathering some supplies for the camping trip. David was stuffing his new cat into a pocket of his duffle bag, it’s head poking out as if it were eagerly waiting to go on an adventure. He stalked up silently behind David before plopping the clothes down onto the bed and swooping him up with one quick motion.

 

The attack was merciless. Kisses were placed all over David’s face, which was flushed slightly red as the boy giggled. The brunet gently tickled him with his fingertips, attacking his belly as the boy squirmed.

 

“Maaax!” David hollered, flailing in the man’s grasp. “Stop tickling me, you big jerk!” Despite feigning his anger, the ginger couldn’t stop giggling loudly as the man pretended to eat his face. Max chuckled and set the redhead on his feet suddenly, which led to him leaning back into the male slightly for support as his vision spun.

 

_ Too cute. _

 

The man was happy to let the somewhat dizzy boy lean back against him until he could see straight again. Humming contently, he patted the boy's hair, pulling out an earbud. "Are you almost ready to go, David? Do you need anything other than your clothes?" He frowned, remembering that the poor boy probably had to turn his briefs and boxers inside out on multiple occasions just to get through the week.

  
  


"Nope! I just needed my clothes!" The sun-kissed boy giggled, hugging Max around the hips before quickly prancing up to his cot, unzipping his bag, and shoving a single outfit inside at random. His sleeping bag was inside of the shoulder bag, and he gave a small grunt as he pushed everything into the bag and forced the zipper up. He turned back and smiled at Max, who was watching him with an affectionately  _ (disgustingly) _ smitten look.

 

_ Stop acting like this. You aren't acting like yourself. You don't like raping little kids. That isn't right. _

 

Max sighed as the look fell from his face. He gently ran his hands down his face until he looked down at David again. The boy was looking up at him with a face of concern, gently tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Is everything okay, Max? Are you alright?"

 

The counselor gave a small nod, smiling as he crouched down to Davey's level and gently ran his hand through his hair, placing it on the small cheek of the boy's face. The ginger leaned into the touch, relaxing. "Of course, David. I'm as alright as I can be when I have you around." The sentence was finished with a little kiss to David's forehead.

 

_ Fucking stop it. You've only gone so far. You can turn back before this gets any worse. _

 

He stood, letting his hand fall as David just looked up at him with big, adoring eyes. Unfortunately, Max had to break eye contact as Neil poked his head into the tent. His heart racing, he leisurely turned around, a simulated bored look on his face. "'Sup, Neil?"

 

"We're leaving soon, Max. You guys look like you're barely ready, but we don't have time to wait. Will you be okay if you go to the camping site by yourself? I don't need anyone dying on the last day of camp." Neil sneered jokingly, pointing a finger at Max.

 

"Yeah. Okay. We'll be following close behind. I just gotta grab my stuff and help David find something he lost before we go. Don't worry about us. It isn't too far." Max said, resting his weight on one foot.

 

"Alright. I'll see you losers there. Don't get lost!" Neil turned from the tent, walking away.

 

\---

 

Neil's heart was racing.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

He had just been on his way to go find Davey and Max so that he and Nikki could finally begin to lead the trek up the mountain to the camp's overnight spot when he head Max and David talking back and forth. Max had sounded sickeningly smitten the whole time, and when he peeked through the flaps of the tent, he watched as Max kissed David on the forehead.

 

_ What? The? Fuck? _

 

Maybe Max had just finally found a camper he could get along with. The brunet had almost never gotten along with any of the campers, and if he had worked at a proper summer camp, he would have surely been fired. Maybe Max was just looking out for the boy after the incident the other day. Then again, worse had happened at the infamous Camp Campbell, and the curly-haired brunet rarely gave two shits about who got hurt, went missing, or died.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest.

 

_ Maybe Max is like a big brother figure? Maybe he and Davey are close? _

 

He gulped as he walked to the mess hall where all the children were finishing their lunches. Neil knew that Max was stubborn, that he would deny ever being close to a sappy, wanna-be bad-ass like Davey. Chuckling at the thought, he forced the thoughts aside as he began gathering the campers for the hike. Maybe the newfound family-like relationship would be good for him. That’s all it was. Max finally opened up to someone. That someone just happened to be really young and hate his guts most of the time.

 

\---

 

David was holding Max's hand as they walked back towards the counselor's cabin, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The campers and Max's co-counselors were gone, having begun their trek up the mountain to the campsite. It would probably take about an hour for the group to reach the site. This would leave them with plenty of time to relax before going on their way. Especially Max, who had been blue-balled for nearly three fucking days in a row now.

 

He just needed to be alone for a few minutes in the bathroom. Surely he could achieve that without an issue. All he had to do was convince Davey to leave him alone for a few minutes under the guise to take a shower. As silly and prude as it sounded, Max didn't want to be caught masturbating by Davey. The brunet wasn't sure that he could control himself if he were left alone with Davey while in such a lustful state. Hurting his precious ginger was the last thing he wanted.

 

Max had David gathering all the supplies he would need while staying overnight at the camp. Meanwhile, he excused himself from the bathroom. Once there, he turned on the tap from the sink, trying to drown out some of the noises that might escape from his lips. As quickly as possible, he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and he was sitting on the toilet seat, gently stroking his half hard erection as he thought about the redhead in the other room who was probably prancing around as he gathered up the supplies Max had listed before excusing himself.

 

He couldn't help but let out soft pants and very quiet groans as his hand slowly stroked up and down his shaft for the first time in days. After being edged so many times from teasing the boy, pleasing his new toy, the counselor couldn't help but let his thoughts wander.

 

_ David under him, squirming as he panted. He was so fucking tight and he felt so fucking good and Max couldn't help but groan as he pounded senselessly into the boy's tight hole. The boy's body was writhing under him, sobbing as Max focused on his dick, feeling how the redhead's body squeezed him as the ginger’s insides shifted around the girthy intruder. _

 

The thought of David cumming and his insides squeezing him tighter, practically pulling his dick in as he sobbed and begged for more was too much. He gave a soft moan of the boy's name as he squeezed his head, reaching down and gently massaging his balls as they rose slightly and contracted, signalling his orgasm. Max opened his eyes with a very soft groan, squeezing his tip as he shot his load into his hand, a few drops dripping down his shaft as he slowly pumped his girthy member up and down a few times, trying to carry his orgasm out for a bit longer to make up for the constant teasing he'd suffered from during the past few days. He gave a few soft pants as he reached his hand over to the sink. Once his seed was washed down the drain, he stood, zipped and buttoned his pants, and properly washed his hands before turning off the water and opening the door.

 

Max had known that he wouldn't last very long as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. The brunet had been constantly blue-balled for multiple days straight to the point where he was nearly a masochist from enjoying the sensation his dick gave each time it twitched in anticipation from every little movement near his crotch. While he knew he could probably go a few more rounds before leaving, the counselor decided that it would be best to just put off the unnecessary masturbation time for another day. He would much rather be spending time with his precious redheaded pet.

 

His whole line of thought changed, however, when he opened the door and was met with a sight too beautiful to ever be met with another pair of eyes.

 

\---

 

The boy had heard a noise and was about to knock on the door when he suddenly heard small groans and panting from the other side. At first, his head rang with panic, until he listened closer. The tone was familiar, laced with lust. The boy gave a very quiet groan, which he quickly cut off with a hand over his mouth. He pressed his ear against the door, listening to the noises from the other side. Soon, he heard his name being groaned out from Max's lips, and he felt a new tightness in his shorts that he couldn't help but gently palm at.   
  
David was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the counselor wash his hands. It wasn’t until the door opened and he was left standing in front of the counselor, in the doorway, was he pulled from his thoughts. Immediately, his face went flush and he pulled his shirt down over his tented shorts as he looked up at Max in shock. There were tears in his eyes from the burning embarrassment. The ginger wasn’t sure what to do.

 

_ Max is gonna think you’re weird, David. That was wrong. _

 

His face burned brighter as Max’s wide green eyes looked down at him, full of surprise. Davey couldn’t look him in the face, his eyes flickering to the ground at his feet as he shuffled his feet together, doing his best to hide his shame from his superior. The situation was all too embarrassing, and he wished he could run and hide, but he was frozen. He hadn’t expected Maxwell to walk out of the restroom in that moment and catch him red handed in the act. The preteen wasn’t sure why, but being caught made him feel a large amount of shame, and for whatever reason, only made more heat pool to his nether regions as his head hung low.   
  
“Max, I’m sorry- I didn’t- I mean… I didn’t mean to be rude and listen, but-” His sentence was cut off by his voice cracking, the counselor leaning down to pick him up. When an arm was tucked under his legs and back, he gave an ‘eep’ of surprise, looking up at the brunet who was kissing all over his face, soft and gentle affections peppering his freckles. Maxwell was merely chuckling softly as he held the boy close. 

 

“It happens sometimes, Davey. I’m not angry, I promise.” The smile the man gave him made his heart flutter.   
  


“Max- Can… Can we do it again?” The redhead looked away shyly, curling up slightly in Max’s arms as he felt his face heat up.

 

Flushing in response, the counselor bit his bottom lip, looking down at Davey and over at the bed before giving a hesitant nod. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. “If you really want, Baby Boy.”   


  
“I do.” David breathed as the brunet carried him over to the bed and gently set him down, arms wrapped around the man’s neck until he laid back with a soft sigh.

  
Feeling how tense Max was, the redhead gently placed his hands on the brunet’s cheeks and lifted his face so that they were looking eye to eye. He pressed forward, gently brushing their lips together before they connected. David closed his eyes as he felt the tension drain from Max’s shoulders and a tongue gently dart out across his bottom lip.   
  
Confused, he slowly opened his eyes and mouth to speak without parting from the kiss, only to have the counselor’s tongue gently tangle with his own. He was startled, but slowly moved his small tongue around the large pink muscle in his mouth. The ginger’s movements were slightly clumsy and inexperienced, but that didn’t seem to deter Maxwell. It forced a soft moan from the back of his throat as the older man’s tongue ran against the back of his teeth before running against his own tongue.

 

All the attention and affection was making David blush as he looked up into the lighter green irises fixated on his face. Maxwell’s eyes were so bright that they could practically glow as they shot the preteen a look full of adoration. He shuddered at all the soft sensations moving through his body, at the heat pooling in his groin, the way his mind started to go slightly foggy.

 

Upon feeling a hand at the crotch of his shorts, the ginger let out a soft gasp that made him pull away from the kiss, proceeded with a quiet groan. Max was kneading him so gently, it sent shudders up his spine as his eyes fluttered shut. Gosh, he wished this could last forever. He was revelling in the gentle and affectionate touches that the older man was giving him. They made him feel calm, adored, and even loved. Giving a soft sigh into the kiss, he pulled back slightly, only to have the older male pull back slightly and bite his lower lip with a small tug.   
  
_ I love you, Max. _

 

\---

 

Looking down at the camper, Max couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter when their eyes locked. The redheaded preteen looked like he was in bliss. He swore that if he strained his hearing hard enough, he could hear the ginger’s heartbeat in his chest.

 

Letting go of Davey’s lip, Max gently ran his hands up the freckled boy’s sides, very gently lifting the hem of his dingy yellow camp shirt as he did so. He admired the way that David’s breath hitched when he did so, hands wandering over soft skin until the plain shirt was lifted up and over his lover’s head with a soft, happy little sigh from his soft red lips. The preteen’s chest was covered with freckles and was soft to the touch. Max gave a sigh of approval as he gently ran his palms up the front of the boy’s chest, feeling up his body as he grabbed the bandana with his teeth and pulled the fabric until it came loose and slipped off. Davey shuddered at the soft touches to his small frame.

 

It wasn’t long before the counselor began attacking David’s neck with soft kisses, licks and bites, palms running over soft pink nipples in the process of stimulating the boy. When Max heard a shuddering moan slip from the boy’s lips, he grinned wickedly. He hadn’t realized Davey had sensitive nipples, but once he knew, it was too late. Before David could stop him, the brunet slid his body downward, trailing small kisses and bites down the ginger’s chest until he reached one of the small pink buds. A trembling gasp was drawn from the camper’s lips as he felt Maxwell’s tongue dart out across his nipple, his body shuddering pleasantly in response to the tender affections as he closed his eyes.

 

_ He’s so cute squirming like this. David looks so happy. _

 

Content sigh leaving his lips, Max brought his left thumb up to toy with the opposite nipple, taking the right into his mouth and suckling lightly. Basking in the way David writhed under him, tight lipped as he tried not to make too much noise, he gently bit down on the sun-kissed boy’s bruising bud and ran his palm over the other before sliding it downward. His hand trailed down and flirted with the edge of the boy’s shorts, thumb dragging over the button before he finally popped it open and slipped his hand inside the waistband of his briefs. The feeling of the older man’s large, warm hand moving across the heated flesh of his body and nether caused Davey to shudder when his small shaft was grasped in a soft manner before the head was squeezed lightly.

 

Feeling the youth’s legs draw in, Max couldn’t deny the gentle smile that had formed upon his features when he looked up at David’s face. The preteen’s eyes were shut tightly, his fists squeezing the pillow under his head, lips trembling from being pressed so tightly together in an attempt not to moan. Blowing lightly over the dampened and bruised bud, he carefully stroked the shaft of the small member in his palm and appreciated the way Davey’s body rolled at the attention. 

  
Although he could feel his own hard dick twitching in his pants, he chose to ignore it in favor of pleasing the writhing redhead under him, enjoying the sounds and sights the attention to his small lover gave to him. His breath hitched as he heard the ginger mewl out his name softly, making him shudder and groan silently in response as he kept teasing the boy, using many of the tricks he knew the small ginger would be fond of as his tongue swirled around the nipple between his lips. The counselor knew it would bruise, but he didn’t care as long as David was happy.

  
Cautiously slipping his right hand down the back of David's pants as his left thumb gently ran over the boy's tip, gathering the bit of precum that had begun to form there, his middle finger gently prodded at the tight ring of muscle between his legs. He was more than happy to bask in the shaking gasps and gentle shifting the loving affections caused in the boy's frame. Maxwell could feel the muscle twitch against his finger as the preteen gave a barely audible gasp and arch his back slightly in surprise.

 

“Max, please!” David whimpered, reaching his hands down to grip the tall man’s shoulders rather tightly. His forest green irises looked down to meet softer ones. “I’m so sick of this!”

  
  
The brunet immediately stopped and pulled his hands from the boy’s pants, using them to prop himself up , hovering over Davey now as he forced himself to pry his lips from the somewhat sensitive bud on his chest. “...What?” He asked, tilting his head. Did he do something wrong? Immediately, his brain flooded with thoughts.

 

_ You fucked up. He didn’t want this. You’ve ruined him and you can’t take it back. Davey didn’t deserve any of this. You’re a fucking pedophile. Look at what you’ve done. You deserve to rot for this. This was all so wro- _

 

“I want you-...” The redhead broke him from his thoughts, but quickly trailed off, blushing immensely as he looked away from the darker skinned man. He quickly picked up from where he left off before properly correcting himself, however. “- To make love to me, Max. I want you to make love to me.” His irises flicked away before he looked back down at his lover again. “Please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon! I love you all and thank you all so much for all the support you've given me these past few months! I've even made friends thanks to this fandom. Really, if it weren't for the friends I've made from this fandom, I don't think I'd have the energy to write or draw anymore. I love you all so much. I hope this makes some of you happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I have like... 0 motivation tbfh. 0 motivation, 0 energy, and my sleep disorder has honestly been making me too tired to do fucking anything. I hate it so much. Enjoy this chapter of smut!
> 
> The next chapter is aftercare and will wrap up this first part of the series!

Max’s jaw went slightly slack for a moment, clutching the sheets by the redhead’s sides. When his words finally sunk in, the man gave a soft groan as he shuddered. He couldn’t hide his arousal anymore. Gently pressing his erection to the boy’s thigh, he leaned forward and gently kissed at David’s neck again, tongue occasionally flicking out to lap at the bruises from the days before. Far too eager to please his small lover, his hands gently reached down to grab his bony hips, squeezing lightly. Moving his body down David’s, he placed gentle nips and pecks on his skinny frame, fingers hooking lightly under the waistband of his tan shorts to pull them down to his knees before yanking them off and tossing them aside, boxers coming off as well.

 

Only momentarily did he pull away, to look over the body of the camper before him. The boy was fairly thin, yet sun kissed. His hip bones were prominent and his wrists slim, a pang of guilt and worry hitting him in the heart before he met David’s face. The ginger was smiling sheepishly down at him, his knees drawing in slightly, trying to hide his shame as Maxwell towered over him, a pastel blush from his cheeks to his neck as he gently ran his hands through Max’s hair, fingers occasionally getting caught in his kinky, messy curls. “I love you, Max.” David said shyly, a small smile gracing his face as the man very carefully kissed and nipped down his stomach.

 

_My Baby Boy looks so fragile._

 

The thought worried him, but Max held his tongue, sighing softly as he wrapped his lips around the ginger’s swollen, slightly leaking tip. Exhaling through his nose, he gave a sigh of approval as David placed a single hand in his hair, small fist grasping the dark, curly locks lightly as another clutched the sheet. Looking up from the boy’s stomach to his face, Max adored the way the preteen bit his bottom lip roughly and just barely arched his back as he tried not to make too much nose. He could feel the short and soft copper hairs that had recently begun to grow on the boy’s nether. His tongue slid out from under Davey’s small shaft and lapped at the underside of his balls, making the camper’s back arch slightly as he pulled them into his mouth, between his lips. Suckling roughly for a moment, he pulled his head back, letting them drop as David’s body shifted slightly, the cloth adjusting under him as he curled his toes.

 

“God, please!” David whimpered, looking down at his counselor with slightly dazed eyes. The boy was getting impatient and desperate.

 

_He’s so fucking… Cute._

 

Finally, the counselor gave in and pulled away from David’s member, kissing at the boy’s inner thighs and making him giggle. However, those giggles became soft moans and gentle squirms under the elder man as he began to cautiously bite and nip at the redhead’s thighs, slowly moving his way up to David’s stomach, and then his chest, until finally, _finally_ , he’d locked lips with the boy. Unsure of what to do, Davey’s arms slowly reached up to wrap around Max’s neck, pulling the older man deeper into the kiss. This caused Max to moan and gently rub his clothed bulge against the ginger’s small prick, making the boy pull away wince slightly and pull away.  
  
“Ah! Max, that hurts!” Davey seethed out with a soft whine. The zipper had pressed into his dick slightly, sending a sharp wave of pain through his member.  
  
Max’s brows rose slightly and he pulled his hips away, shooting the boy an apologetic look. Luckily, David was quick to recover. The twenty-four year old grinned and nipped at his young lover’s neck, reveling in the quiet moan that bubbled up in the camper’s chest and spilled from his lips. “Sorry, Baby Boy.” He breathed out in a quiet tone as he mouthed lightly at his lover’s neck. His lips and tongue made the boy shudder under him.

 

The ginger’s arms slid back slightly, allowing him to grip Maxwell’s shoulders lightly as he gave a soft whine. His brows furrowed impatiently. “Max, _please_!” Giving a slight huff through his nose, the preteen’s fingers dug into the man’s shoulders slightly and soon the counselor found his favorite little camper rutting his hips up into his stomach slightly, craving whatever friction his prick could get. “I don’t wanna wait any longer!”

 

The twenty-four year old couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him, although he did try to stifle it by biting his bottom lip slightly. This caused Davey’s brows to furrow and give the brunet a stern look, pouting and crossing his arms slightly, obviously displeased with the older man’s reaction. Though, that soon changed when Max placed a gentle kiss on the crook of his neck, slipping a hand down to unzip his fly and unbutton his jeans. Fuck. His dick was throbbing so much it _ached_ , and really, having the small redhead beg for him only made him need relief more and more.

 

When the counselor felt small hands placed on his shoulders, he looked back up at the ginger, smiling fondly with half lidded eyes. However, his eyes went wide when his shoulders were tugged down and he felt himself being pulled into a tender kiss by his lover. It was an unexpected surprise, but enjoyable nonetheless. Allowing a soft sigh to slip from his lips, Max soon found himself pressing back into the kiss. He tilted his head, allowing them to lock lips for a moment before he pulled away, gently cupping the boy’s cheeks in his hands. Resting their foreheads together, he gave a soft smile the preteen’s way. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Baby Boy?”  
  
_It doesn’t matter if he_ **wants** to do it, you **shouldn’t** do it. God, you’re such an idiot. You’re gonna scar for him for life. What are you doing? He doesn’t deserve this, Max. Davey deserves so much bet-  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure… I really do love you, Max. I wanna do this with you.” There was a nervous grin on David’s face as he pulled Maxwell out of his self degrading thoughts. Feeling his heart flutter, the brunet tilted his head and pressed his lips forward as he closed his eyes. He could’ve sworn the nude boy under him could hear his heartbeat (if he didn’t feel it, that is). The passionate feeling building in his body only increased as he felt the smaller pair of lips press back against his.

 

Giving a deep sigh, Max’s lips parted, which was met with the ten year old parting his own in a hesitant, unsure manner. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at the sun kissed boy’s willingness. Slowly, his tongue pushed forward and moved around David’s in a smooth motion. The brunet was trying not to move too fast. He didn’t want to force himself onto the redhead. Max _desperately_ hoped that if he was pushing any boundaries, his small lover would tell him. Though, he was pulled from his thoughts once more by the ginger timidly biting on his bottom lip and pulling away from himself.

 

The twenty-four year old grinned and gave a soft laugh as his little lover did this, the freckled preteen grinning up at him and giggling in response before letting go of his bottom lip. Kissing the boy’s cheek, Max couldn’t help but pull away one last time to soak in the sight of his tiny lover.

 

Davey was looking up at him with big eyes. He could see the off coloured flecks in the youth’s irises that made his deep forest green eyes all the more beautiful to Maxwell. The boy’s skin was soft and smooth compared to his own, whereas the counselor’s was rough, scarred, and calloused from years of working at Camp Campbell. The light freckles splattering the youth’s frame was a lovely contrast to his pale skin colour and nearly copper hair. Everything about the redhead was just so aesthetically pleasing to Max. Even his personality was a pleasant surprise once you got to know the boy well enough.

 

_He’s so beautiful..._

 

The ginger squirmed a little, towing his older lover out of his stupor. Grinning, Max pulled away for a moment, leaving the boy confused as he reached over to the nightstand beside the bed. When David went to protest, Max held his hand up and knit his brows with a soft laugh. “Relax, Baby Boy. You’re still gonna get what you want, okay? But it’s gonna hurt without lube. I _don’t_ want to hurt you.” Black brows furrowed a bit in concern at the comment, pulling a small bottle of lubricant from the drawer of his end table that he kept for ‘personal use’.

 

The counselor couldn’t stop the snicker that slipped from his lips at the young camper’s look of confusion. The boy went to sit up, but his crush placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back. “ _Relax._ It’s just gonna make things go easier, okay?” The man couldn’t help but give a soft, kind hearted smile at the eager little nod he received, his own eyes half lidded. Max couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous and giddy for something like _sex_. Sex has never really been much of a big deal for the brunet ever since the time he first lost his virginity.

 

Today, however, he could feel his heart ready to pound out of his chest. Had he unknowingly been lusting after the ginger longer than he previously thought? Before that fateful day the boy had approached him, Max had never really thought of the boy in that way. Maybe it was the absolute love and joy he felt deep in his heart that he was going to be the boy’s first. This wasn’t like every other time he had sex. No, this was _different_. He had genuine feelings for the young boy he was about to have sex with. While deep down, there was so much disgust building for himself over this situation. Still, he couldn’t let that ruin this moment. _David_ wanted this. David wanted _him_.

 

\---

 

 _David absolutely wanted this._ In fact, he couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy as the counselor’s hand made its way between his legs. A sharp gasp was drawn from him as cold, wet fingers rubbed over his entrance. Though, they soon warmed up thanks to the heating gel the brunet had put on them. The feeling of the warm lube on the man’s phalanges was slimy and weird, but it seemed to let them move much easier than they ever had before, even when Max had made Davey use his spit.

 

Biting his bottom lip, the young boy couldn’t help but let his back arch just slightly as a single digit pressed into his tight ring of muscle. It moved surprisingly smoothly compared to every other time before it. Letting out a soft breath, the preteen released a silent breath of relief once it had slid all the way in. Though, he blushed softly at the feeling of the man’s index finger curling against his prostate as it slid out.

 

The feeling of the warmth provided by the gel being inside of him was weird, but in a good way. It tingled slightly and made the boy let out a slight whine at the sensation, his vision going blurry for a moment as a second finger pressed in and curled against his prostate. It just felt so _good_.

 

After a few moments of two fingers moving in and out of him, a third soon joined them. The boy let out a deep groan at the way the man’s digits stretched out his hole, his whole body shuddering at the feeling. While he was taking in a deep breath through his nose to help himself adjust to the new feeling of being stretched out so _wide_ , the fingers (much larger than his own), curved up into his sensitive gland once more, making him let out a rather lewd moan as his eyes crossed slightly. He wasn’t prepared for that at _all_. Was the feeling going to be more intense when they actually had sex? The camper internally slapped himself.

 

_Of course it is._

 

The man continued to move, curl, scissor, and spread his fingers inside of the freckled ten year old, making the boy’s hips squirm and his body writhe slightly. Occasionally, David could feel his cock twitching at the stimulus, making him mewl and moan for his lover as his back arched slightly. Feeling himself being stretched wide at first was a little painful, but not much. It was dull enough to be pleasurable, but it was still noticeable. Nonetheless, the pain soon faded and he found himself craving more.  
  
“Max, please-!” The young lad choked out, squeezing the brunet’s shoulders tight enough that his tiny nails just barely dug into the tan flesh.  
  
He could hear the chuckle of the twenty-four year old camp counselor as he begged for more, and soon enough, the feeling of being full was gone and he felt oh so _empty_. “Okay, Baby Boy- Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, the boy arched his back to lift his hips off of the bed just a little bit, exposing himself to the older man hovering over him. “If I have to tell you one more time- I swear that this is the perfect blackmail material!” There was a soft giggle spilling from his lips, but it soon faded at the shocked look the tan man above him was wearing.  
  
_You’ve gone too far._

 

Seeing the brunet gulp, he immediately removed his hands from the man’s shoulders and brought them up to his cheeks, cupping them. There was an expression of genuine concern overtaking his features that seemingly made his lover relax slightly in his grasp. “Hey… I’m just playing, Max… I-...” He trailed off, his brows knitting together for a moment before he finished what he was saying. “I really do love you and I really _do_ want this! Please…?”  
  
Davey was much more than happy to be able to see his elder lover smile softly down at him with a half lidded gaze, grinning before kissing the tip of his small button nose. “Alright, David.” The twenty-four year old cooed out softly for his freckled lover, resting their foreheads together as he reached both hands down to unbutton his jeans, erection straining them. The zipper was soon to follow.

 

Before they continued, the man had _demanded_ more lubricant be used to help keep the copper-haired boy safe. He claimed it made sex a lot easier and would help the boy from feeling any unnecessary pain that wasn’t needed. Reluctantly, the preteen gave the okay with a playful roll of his eyes and a soft giggle.

 

Needless to say, the feeling of Max rubbing the head of his (surprisingly) thick member against his arsehole was enough to make the boy quiver lightly in anticipation. Carefully, the camper’s hands rose up to grip his boyfriend’s shoulders once more, fingernails lightly jabbing into the fabric of the man’s shirt and clawing at the already bruised skin underneath. Maxwell stroked up and down his member a few times, both to gather precum at the head and to help spread the lube a little bit more. It wasn’t too much longer after that before the boy felt his hole being spread wider than _ever_ before.

 

Giving a keen gasp, his arms flew to the counselor’s back, bunching up his shirt as Davey’s tiny hands grasped at the green Camp Campbell shirt from behind. Maxwell was moving too fast! Feeling tears bubble up in his eyes, the center of David’s back raised and he let out a soft yelp before blurting out. “Stop, stop!” He let out a relieved breath when his partner complied, looking down at him with a heavily put off look- one of concern and slight fear of hurting his young lover.

 

David merely grinned up at his handsome partner lovingly. The boy gave a slight grunt as he adjusted his hips a bit, tipping his head back and letting out a deep breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “I’m okay! I promise! I just need a second.” His expression softened to a loving look when the brunet above him nodded, resting their foreheads against one another. “Okay, Baby Boy…” Maxwell said softly.

 

Taking a sharp inhale, the boy nodded and wrapped his legs (well, ankles, since the man wasn’t in all the way and his legs definitely _weren’t_ long enough to wrap around the man’s waist at this distance) around the counselor’s waist. “Keep going.” he crooned out softly.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, Max had to stop various times for his small lover to adjust to his size, which was completely understandable. While he was only a little above average length, his girth was quite astounding. He really didn’t want to hurt David, and while his dick ached each time he was asked to stop, he was still all too eager to comply as long as it meant keeping his Baby Boy safe and happy.

 

When the brunet could finally push in all the way to his hilt, he let out a soft groan at the heat encompassing him as he closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. Fuck, it was so _amazing_. The fact that he loved David made it all the more better. Though, his eyes snapped open at the startled noise that he heard come from none other than Davey’s lips. Snapping his head up, he followed the preteen’s direct line of sight to a slight bulge that was protruding from the boy’s stomach due to the length of Maxwell’s dick. His shoulders shook in a chuckle at the utterly shocked expression on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Max!” The preteen chirped up in a worried tone, the expression on his face showing an unnecessary amount of concern. “Max, is that normal?” Max couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that left him, making his head dip down as his shoulders shook. “David, it’s normal. You’re just… You’re just so small, so it means I’m going kinda deep, but that isn’t a bad thing, okay?”  
  
After a moment of silence, the boy’s brows knitting, he finally gave a brisk nod. Given his silent cue to continue, Maxwell grinned and brought his hands up to his love’s face with a content little sigh. Without saying another word, he began placing ticklish little kisses all over Davey’s face, making the bridge of his nose scrunch up as he was tickled slightly. Soft giggles filled the air.  
  
At least, until the counselor began to pull his girth out of his little boyfriend. Pulling his thick cock out of the redhead’s tight entrance, the youth stopped laughing to let out a keen gasp that pierced the air and made the older man pull away slightly as the boy’s fingernails gently dug into his shoulders. *Mild* pain has always been a turn on for him, but when it comes to nails _scratching and clawing and-_  
  
The counselor let out a faint little groan as he pulled out until only his tip was left in the boy, and then slowly began pushing his way in once more. As his member twitched and slid inside of the tiny boy’s freckled frame once more, Maxwell made sure to angle his hips, to make sure he hit that _one_ spot that’d make David crave _more_. Sure enough, a small little whine was drawn from the camper and his tiny prick twitched and he tilted his head back and _god_ he was so beautiful to Max at this moment. “Ma-ax!”  
  
The smug look that overcame him couldn’t be helped as he pressed himself in until he was fully sheathed once more, beginning to slowly pull out again. Pulling his hands away from David’s face, they gently gripped his thighs and adjusted them, keeping them spread as he lifted them, making the sun-kissed teen’s legs bend at the knees. His little toes curled and when those adoring eyes looked up at Max again, small teeth gnawing on a bottom lip-  
  
Max could feel it- his self control- dwindling away each and every time the boy had looked up at him like that. But _now_ … Now it was _too late_. Hips sped up slightly and rolled against the small camper’s, the gentle sounds of skin slapping against skin and quiet, timid moans and whines and whimpers filling the air that spilled from his love’s lips as they just barely remained open.

 

_He’s just so perfect and handsome and beautiful and-_

 

The man had cut himself from his thoughts, his bigger set of lips lightly pressing against smaller as his hips began rolling into the boy at a continuous pace now, speeding up just a little bit. With each smooth thrust inwards, the man was sure to angle his hips and do his _absolute best_ to make sure David had a spectacular first time, the young boy’s prostate being nailed dead on with each thrust into his tight ring of muscle. When the brunet pulled away from the kiss, growing a bit breathless (as was Davey), he couldn’t help but glance down at the bulge moving around under the skin of the ten year old’s abdomen with each movement. God, the feeling was absolutely _amazing_.

 

\---

 

David gasped at feeling that _thing_ move around inside of him. The feeling of _Max_ moving around inside of him. The man he _loved_ moving around inside of him. At this point, his arms had snaked their way around the brunet’s neck, his counselor’s own hands moving down to gently grip Davey’s hips as he began moving even _faster_. This drew small gasps and faint moans from the preteen, his cock was already _aching_ and he was already throbbing and _oozing_ and-  
  
“Max, w-wait-” A sharp gasp. “I think- think I’m almost d-done already!” Sometimes his voice was broken by a whine or a slight gasp getting stuck in his throat. The darker man above him only let out a lighthearted chuckle as he leaned down and began kissing and lightly nipping at David’s already bruised neck, teeth occasionally sinking in and lips occasionally sucking and leaving small swells in creamy freckled skin. “Max, I-!”  
  
Letting out a gasp with a hard, long breath that could rival a moan, the copper-haired boy’s face scrunched up slightly, his small button nose being pulled up slightly as his brows knit together slightly and his eyelids squeezed so tight the areas around his sockets hurt. The camper had came, and he came _hard_. His small dick throbbed and let out a few drops of cum. While that might not have _seemed_ like a lot, the force of his orgasm was so intense it made his legs shake as they squeezed his love’s waist. “M-Maaax!” His voice trembled as his nails lightly clawed red trails of desperation into tan flesh before digging in completely. He could feel the way blood welled up and found its way under his nails.

 

 _That’s too much! Too much! He needs to stop!_  
  
Even through his orgasm, his lover didn’t stop his steady thrusts, instead continuing, and even _speeding up_. His prostate being hit more frequently, the young redhead couldn’t help how his natural claws marked at his lover’s back as he was overstimulated. David couldn’t see straight, his vision whiting out before returning, albeit blurry now.

 

The feeling of that _thing_ poking up from under his stomach and moving around inside of him and hitting all those delightful spots that made him see white, it was all too pleasurable. Soon, Davey nails dug in slightly as he sputtered out incoherent nonsense. It was getting too intense for him to handle, and he was sure that at this rate, he was going to pass out. Tingles were moving up all throughout his body and his head was spinning, eyes blurred with tears. Hell, he could barely keep them open as his forest green irises tried to roll back as his lids fluttered.

 

He was unable to breathe, unable to _think_ with that thick thing moving around inside of him. How could he? It was just pushing everything around to make room for more and more that the brunet on top of him had to offer. David was forced to grit his teeth to control his screams of pleasure that threatened to spill as his love sacrificed speed to hit hard and deep instead. Each harsh, slow thrust sent white hot waves of pleasure coursing through his small body as the man fucked into him. Just the sensation of being stretched so wide with every inward push was enough to make his small prick twitch and throb. God, it all felt so _amazing_. Being stretched to his limits made his body throb with pleasure.

 

\---

 

Maxwell didn't give his lover much of a warning, panting loudly as he began pulling out. The man was seemingly having a hard time catching his breath as he slowly slid his throbbing dick out of the preteen’s entrance. Hands on the ginger’s thighs, he spread them slightly, appreciating the way his little lover’s gaping hole twitched slightly as it was left empty. It made a smirk pull at the corners of his lips. Carefully, the brunet placed his right hand on the boy’s waist, the other on his left thigh.

 

Rolling his young boyfriend over, he continued to make love with him. No. This wasn't making love and Max knew that. This was _rape_ , regardless of whether the preteen wanted it. Even if he _wanted_ it, it, it still wasn't _making love_. Making love was supposed to be sweet and loving and kind and gentle and everything the counselor _wasn't_ being.

 

_Next time._

 

The thought made his stomach churn, but his heart flutter as he slowly forced himself back inside of the camper regardless. _Next time?_ There shouldn't have even been a _first time_. The twenty-four year old let out a guttural groan as he forced himself against the small redhead's prostate with each harsh thrust. Each time, the boy beneath him let out a sharp gasp or whine. Davey’s mouth was hanging open, his lips trying to form words only to have the air forced out of his lungs. Max was able to strike seemingly much deeper in this position, which made it difficult for his love to breathe.

 

Apparently, the camper had given up on forming words. Instead of trying to speak anymore, pearly whites grit down on the linen sheets of his older lover’s bed. Max was _not_ having it. A single tan hand reached up- thrusts slowing- to grab at the ten year old’s hair. Long skinny fingers ran from the front of David’s hairline to the top of his head before gripping and pulling back lightly. This allowed the man to work up his pace again almost immediately while drawing each and every noise from his boyfriend. A sobbing scream was pulled from the small child as he came closer to cumming again, the camper’s body slowly becoming more and more sensitive with each thrust.

 

The heat, the _tightness_ , gasps and moans and every noise of pleasure mixed with pain imaginable. Everything was becoming too much for the eldest. At some point, it had become too much for David, too. The noises had begun to die down before the boy wailed, clawing roughly at the sheets and tugging as his thighs trembled and hips twitched, back arching to try and pull away from Max with a cry before going limp. It sent the brunet over the edge with a euphoric groan. He'd bent over, arms wrapping around the little boy under him. Knowing he couldn't thrust in this position, he opted to grind himself up and into the preteen instead as his tight little ass was filled with his seed.

 

\---

 

The boy didn't know what had happened. One moment he was enjoying himself and running out of breath, each thrust feeling as if it were tearing him apart. White spots formed in his eyes as he came, David tried to pull away from his lover, but before he knew what had hit him, he'd blacked out. When he awoke, there were arms wrapped tightly around him, a nose nuzzling into the back of his head as something cool filled him from the inside. Max had finally came!

 

A warmth built in his chest as he smiled softly, stupidly. He made Maxwell cum, too. _Finally._ Carefully, he bent a leg at the knee. It stung, but in a pleasurable way that made his cheeks flare up at the familiar feeling of arousal. Heat pooled to his nether region again and he opted to ignore it in favor of his love behind him. Ignoring the sensation, he paused for a moment to let the slight burn between his legs fade as he began rolling, turning around to face Max. Upon turning around, his hands rested on the man’s shoulders. The counselor was a panting mess as his cock twitched still inside of the small boy’s arse, brows furrowed, eyes closed. He was sweating slightly, and his non-lack of clothes surely didn’t help him.

 

_Gosh, he’s so handsome…_

 

Davey felt his heart fluttering in his chest, nearly making him choke on air when the brunet looked down at him with the softest smile. Max closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. This put the camper at ease, a soft breath leaving him as hands rested gingerly on his cheeks, being careful not to startle or hurt the boy. He had no clue how much pain the preteen could have been in at this moment. Ming-jade, almost forest eyes followed the movement of Maxwell’s tongue across a bottom lip before their two differently sized pairs of lips were pressed together with a hint of hesitance. Immediately, the boy melted at the touch, his own eyes fluttering closed.

 

As Max began to pull out, soft and small hands reached up and cupped tan cheeks to pull the bigger man deeper into the kiss. All tension was felt draining from the brunet’s body at David’s touches, helping him relax slightly. It felt nice to feel the man his affections were focused on practically _melt_ under his ministrations. Tiny thumbs caressed firm cheeks, slightly darker than they normally would be due to the sun colouring them. Max had been a bit lighter at the beginning of the summer and it had the preteen silently wondering as he stroked the soft skin of the man’s cheekbone if he was going to be like that next year, too. After all, he’d been like that for the past two years. A tongue slipped between his lips and teeth, making him dizzy and unable to think about that anymore.

 

As the 5’9” brunet allowed his hands to wander, trailing them down the boy’s neck and chest before settling at his waist, David couldn’t help but think to himself.

 

_This is love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm currently writing it.
> 
> EDIT: This ended on page sixty-nine and I'm too pleased to continue this. It shall stay on page sixty-nine forever. HOWEVER, I hope you enjoy the next part of the series! It's either going to be a oneshot or a two chapter fic. Haven't decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> Feel free to to leave a comment for a request. If it hits me in some way, I might do it. I have many more fics coming soon.
> 
> Please do not practice pedophilia. Please seek help if you believe you may act out on such thoughts.


End file.
